


【Brujay】三天三夜-3DAYS

by Benten (katoriki)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, brujay - Freeform, 前傳跟外傳隨緣吧↑▽↑想了很多但反正大概率沒什麼人看也就沒什麼力氣寫XDrz, 卡肉卡死我但終於趕在老爺生日把本篇搞完啦!!, 我流OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoriki/pseuds/Benten
Summary: 機車急停，杰森狼狽地翻身下車，還因為雙腿發軟差點撐不住而跪倒在地…他在發情…
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

＊＊＊

操！！

機車急停，杰森狼狽地翻身下車，還因為雙腿發軟差點撐不住而跪倒在地…

他在發情…

他滿臉通紅地邊把車牽到路邊邊暗聲咒罵──真是完全沒想到自己有一天會敏感到因為機車的震動差點爽到呻吟，再被自己嚇得差點摔了車…

去他媽的發情期！

罵歸罵，他還是得想辦法解決眼前的問題…是的，他正要離開高譚市，離開他完美避開蝙蝠俠耳目，白天當個小小教堂的實習神父，教導許多逃家失養小孩唸書及一技之長，晚上則暗中掌控高譚黑幫，待了半年和平逍遙時光的家。原因是一星期前他被迫在蝙蝠俠面前露了臉，讓老蝙蝠知道了原來他一直在高譚。但也事出無奈，當你在街角撿到一個失血過多昏迷的蝙蝠俠你還能怎麼辦？難不成放著讓他死嗎？

想到當時為了讓老蝙蝠放鬆戒心，他一時興起半帶捉弄地吻了他一下時布魯斯的那個神情，杰森就微微有點得意…無論什麼時候能讓老蝙蝠露出那樣驚呆的表情都是快事一椿，想想也還是值的。

當然他知道老蝙蝠找他也未必會對他不利，但他已經極度厭倦玩二人那種暗潮洶湧的攻防戰，當然更反感老蝙蝠對他充滿警戒和防衛下的監控。所以他知道是時候該離開了，如果不是布魯斯有傷，他預估他不會那麼快找到他，那群孩子又需要安置，他會更早動身。

然而這些都不是杰森眼前的難題，離開這裡他還有許多備案，就算不像以前那麼容易近距離掌控黑幫也不是什麼大事，最大的問題是───…

為什麼抑制劑沒有作用啊？

想到剛剛進到藥妝行他還猶有餘悸，一整架五花八門玲瑯滿目的抑制劑品牌讓他當場傻眼，他從來不知道原來OMEGA也分類型，還需要使用對應的抑制劑…在駐店藥劑師跟他滔滔不絕地介紹講解下他只想自動去世，最後他挑了個效果號稱最強最大範圍的廣效抑制劑，在藥劑師不贊同並苦口婆心暗示廣效抑制劑容易帶來副作用，有一定機率會導致分化性種性冷感甚至不孕的時候他差點哈哈大笑直接掃貨，最後在藥劑師像看渣ALPHA一樣的鄙視眼光下（畢竟有哪個Ｏ會長這麼大了還不知道自己該用什麼抑制劑？）他只好訥訥地把所有類型用抑制劑都買上幾支，但出門轉個角他就只留下廣效其他全都扔了。

然而這個號稱最強根本一點作用都沒有，或是效用也太短，他才感覺自己打了之後退了燒，正鬆口氣上了機車不到五分鐘就差點因為機車對他的下體太過刺激而摔了車。

杰森一面推著車一面感到全身酥軟…他現在只想找個安全的所在舒服地安置下自己，他腦袋開始昏沈，身體卻有種克制不住的興奮與飢渴難耐，這太危險了，雖然他把紅頭罩制服穿在內裡可以隔絕他發出的信息素氣味，暫時不必擔心有白目的ALPHA聞香而來，但再這樣下去他根本無法保証自己不會克制不住反過頭去襲擊ALPHA，他最好在做出讓自己後悔的事之前，找個安全的地方把自己藏好。

…好想找到安全的所在…一個安全的所在…

他朦朧中彷彿有目的地卻又彷彿像在大海撈針地亂走，完全沒意識自己走了多久，直到他猛然回神，發現自己來到了一星期前他撿到大蝙蝠的那個安全屋大樓前。

他吞了口口水，腦內計算著這到底是自投羅網還是絕妙去處，布魯斯一般極少用到高譚市內的安全屋，當然，既然人在高譚他直接回蝙蝠洞就行了，安全屋只是在極少機會不方便回蝙蝠洞時才會用到的備案，況且高譚市內的備案也不只這一處。他也用羅伊給的好東西複製了上週他帶布魯斯進屋時的生體識別資料，可以騙過安保系統讓他以蝙蝠俠的身分直接進屋，甚至應該還可以覆寫系統權限刪除他出入記錄…只要老蝙蝠不正好在蝙蝠電腦內看到他登入安全屋的訊息就行…對，只要等布魯斯出去夜巡就行。以布魯斯的個性，就算身上有槍傷他也乖不過三個夜晚不夜巡。

重點是…這裡有個感覺好安全…好安全的氣味…各方面對他都充滿著無比的吸引力…

他看向即將落下的夕陽，吸了口氣安置好機車後，走進大樓避開監控在陰影角落坐下等待夜晚的到來。

＊＊＊  
一星期前。（蝙蝠俠視角）

對蝙蝠俠來說，沒有比栽在今晚更冤的事了。

當晚的任務就只是破獲一樁軍火走私，這甚至不是企鵝人或黑面具那幫勢力的高科技實驗性威力強大的軍火，只是非法的黑槍走私，而且所有走私販都已經被他制服，人贓俱獲，只剩聯絡高譚警局來接手，就可以完美翻頁。

然而一艘想非法傾倒工業廢料卻意外闖進走私現場的黑船卻毀了一切，易燃的工業廢料在黑船急著想轉舵翻覆時不知道怎麼突然起火，同時引爆了被它擦過的軍火船。於是事態就整個失控了。

離船最近的蝙蝠俠首當其衝，儘管他抽身再快，身上的裝備還是受到重創，頭盔和手上的通訊機能全毀，讓他沒辦法求援甚至遙控僅在幾個街區外的蝙蝠車過來掩護支援，在走私販發現蝙蝠俠失去主控權而開始瘋狂搶抓兵器掃射下，他甚至還中了一槍。

為了逃離走私販瘋狂的彈雨，布魯斯只能暫時遁入水中，沿著灣岸繞過匪徒，他知道上岸後過幾個街區有一處他極少使用的安全屋，只要能到達那裡，就能利用安全屋的蝙蝠電腦和蝙蝠洞取得連繫得到支援。然而入水加上激烈肉體活動讓他失血極快，布魯斯只覺得身體愈來愈沈重，雙腿愈來愈疲軟。最該死的連萬能腰帶也在爆炸中沉入海底，他想先給自己緊急處置封傷止血都做不到。

視野愈來愈花，愈來愈搖晃，好不容易安全屋所在的那棟大樓終於近在眼前，布魯斯卻猛然眼前一黑，失去了意識。

＊＊＊

朦朧中彷彿有光影在晃動…

布魯斯睜眼，發現自己竟然已經斜靠在安全屋內的沙發上，腹腰的槍傷已經止了血，蝙蝠頭盔也被取下，披風則是晾在一旁地上，但更讓他瞪大了雙眼的，是眼前的青年。

那是杰森。

布魯斯不知道該驚喜還是驚駭。

他已經有半年沒看到杰森…AKA紅頭罩了。他們總是激烈爭吵，然後他不為所動地看著杰森暴跳如雷放盡狠話，再氣沖沖地離去，之後也許再因為某個共同的敵人，或是杰森又回到高譚從事什麼活動，他阻止他殺人…再無限循環這個模式，他很清楚在杰森怒恨不已的時候說話只有刺傷他一個目的，所以他也習慣在杰森對他放狠話的時候不聽不聞。

但上次的發展有點不同…他沒聽杰森對他說了什麼，只記得他在久久得不到自己的回應之後…一反常態地突然黯淡了下來，甚至自嘲般幽幽一笑：

「我都不知道自己還在期望什麼…那個我曾經認識，也認識我的人…早就已經不在了…」

那個失望黯然的語氣觸動了他，讓他有點動搖想開口說些什麼，但似乎早就等待夠久的杰森已經戴上頭罩跨上機車頭也不回地走了。他離去時的落寞身影一直讓他隱隱不安，之後他馬上回到了杰森的每一處安全屋查看，然而杰森沒再回來，之後也像蒸發了一般消失得無影無蹤。

事實上之前幾次杰森的離去，布魯斯還是能大致掌握他的行蹤的，紅頭罩行事從不低調，甚至杰森在出入境各國所使用的各種偽裝身份手段他都暸若指掌，但這次他是真的消失了…在所有蝙蝠能掌控的訊息網都捕捉不到一點杰森陶德的行跡。就這樣過了半年，布魯斯每每想到他那個落寞的語氣，想到他或許會就這樣或傷或死在他不知道的角落便會不安地從惡夢中驚醒，但無論他怎麼試圖從蛛絲馬跡中找尋杰森的行蹤，最後都沒有任何結果。

然而他現在就在他的眼前，沒有紅頭罩，只戴著遮住半張臉的多米諾面具，身上甚至穿的是不防彈的黑色T恤。

他背著光居高臨下地俯視著他，手上拿的東西有金屬的微光，蝙蝠俠心頭一凜，用殘存的氣力抖出一計蝙蝠鏢握在手中，杰森看了一眼他戒備的眼神，輕輕一嘆，無視他的武器低下身來靠向了他。

他輕輕地給了布魯斯一吻。

布魯斯怔呆了。

那當然不是個有技巧性的吻，就只是溫軟的嘴唇輕輕的碰觸與輕吮，但已經足以卸下布魯斯的心防。

想想也是，他還能有什麼惡意？如果想要他死，直接放著不管就能讓他失血過多死在路邊。

看到他表情和緩了下來，杰森輕輕取走他手上的蝙蝠鏢，用來割開蝙蝠裝的腹腰，布魯斯在他蹲下身來整理手中事物的時候看清楚了那是安全屋裡常備的醫療手術急救用品，看來他是要幫他療傷。

但他有點不明白杰森為什麼會來救他…

「杰森…」

然而他也不知該從何問起…

杰森停了一停，在布魯斯沒再說下去後便繼續手上的動作，他一直緘默不語，只是默默地為他局部麻醉，割開傷口，再埋頭專注地挑出他體內的子彈。

布魯斯低頭只看到蹲在他懷裡認真專注處理傷口的杰森，空氣中彌漫著消毒酒精跟血腥味，但他鼻尖仍能聞到杰森體溫蒸散的髮香，甚至一俯首便能親吻到他的髮窩，失血過多讓他自制力極弱，他朦朧的腦中疑惑著剛剛的輕吻，和懷中杰森的溫度…他感覺意識愈飄愈遠，但心情卻異樣地平靜…甚至有點…開心。

杰森就在他身邊…

他在救他…

他不恨他了嗎…

等到整個傷口處理完成之後，杰森長長吁了一口氣，他收拾好一地的狼籍，抬頭打量了一下布魯斯的臉色，便站起身來將東西收拾好離去。布魯斯怔怔地看著他離開自己視線，冷風入懷，竟有種強烈的失落感。

然而出乎他意料之外，杰森沒多久又回到了他身邊，他在他手臂上插了個留置針頭，打了幾管大概是安全屋裡備用的緊急補給針之後，在自己手臂動脈上也插了根針管頭，接上了管線再接到布魯斯的手臂上，他看到紅色的液體開始由杰森的手臂竄流進了自己手臂。

他甚至在給自己輸血？

布魯斯一驚，沉聲道：「不…杰森…你不需要…」

杰森一聲嗤笑，他把剛剛那枚蝙蝠鏢狠狠一剁地插進了沙發靠背打斷了布魯斯的話，然後將輸血管吊在上面，爬上沙發，像隻大貓一樣窩起身子，靠在布魯斯身旁閉上了眼睛。

布魯斯心神激蕩…他知道杰森用這麼危險的方法掛輸血管是要他別因為想阻止他而輕舉妄動反而傷了雙方，包裹在這專橫善意下的溫柔和他撒嬌般的依靠讓衰弱下的蝙蝠俠整個心都酥暖了，他勉力伸手輕輕攬住窩在他身旁的杰森，感到杰森在他手下身子一僵，於是他將手順著杰森的肩線撫摸到他柔軟的頭髮上，直到他感受到杰森漸漸放鬆後他才終於撐持不住，在靜謚的氣氛下沈沈失去了意識。

夢裡他又看到了杰森。

夢裡的杰森還是個孩子，但看著他的眼神一樣充滿了落寞與失望。那個眼神糾纏了他大半年，每次都讓他為了自己當時沒即時開口，沒即時伸手留住他，惆悵到透不過氣來。他看到他臉上又掛著那張自嘲又失落的笑容起身離去。他這次太想伸手抱住他，但伸出的手卻被人緊緊握住。

＊＊＊

「…魯斯？蝙蝠俠…」

布魯斯睜開眼，看到的是提姆正在輕輕搖晃著他。

「……提姆。」

提姆看他清醒之後鬆口氣點了點頭：「我接到杰森的連絡趕過來的。爆炸之後我們都沒收到你的訊息，這個安全屋的位置離爆炸最近，所以我猜他的意思是你在這裡。達米安則是早一步趕去爆炸現場處理善後…」提姆一邊扶他起身一邊簡報。

「杰森他…？連絡你？」

提姆微微一笑：「當然不是直接連絡了。他故意駭進安全屋的蝙蝠電腦觸發了安保系統，留下這裡的座標，但我想會知道這個安全屋位置，知道安全屋內的密室有蝙蝠電腦終端，卻又無法正常登錄蝙蝠系統的大概也沒有別人了。」

布魯斯點了點頭，沒說什麼，手臂上的留置針頭已拔，貼上了人工皮。他回頭看著沙發上那個曾經插著一隻蝙蝠鏢的破口，莫名有些惆悵。

「你們昨天有過武力衝突？」看到那個破口提姆有點意外。

「不，他用了我的蝙蝠鏢當點滴架。」

提姆沒有繼續追問，似乎對杰森救治布魯斯的事反而並不意外。只是微微苦笑著催促著布魯斯：「我們…能先離開這裡嗎？這裡氣味太強，我有點不太舒服…」

布魯斯知道他指的是這屋子裡充滿的信息素。那是昨晚重傷之下為了阻止具有同樣侵略性的ALPHA靠近，他求生本能散發出的強烈領地信息素。他的蝙蝠裝為了掩飾身分是有隔絕和抑制氣味的功能，但在杰森拿下他頭盔並剪開衣服為他療傷之後他的氣味便充盈在整個安全屋中，提姆同為ALPHA，從一踏進屋裡就被一股無形的壓力壓得心頭狂跳，難受不已。

但為什麼杰森卻好像絲毫不受影響…？

杰森是OMEGA。雖然他在死於小丑之手前不久才分化，回來之後也張狂地讓人無法想像他的性種。但他清楚記得杰森的OMEGA氣味，甚至清楚記得他知道自己是個O之後那張懊惱喪氣的小臉。他們都以為性格那麼跳脫的杰森肯定是個強大的ALPHA，但他卻成了一個散發甜香信息素的OMEGA。他記得自己當時也是訝然下又好笑又寬慰，同時也本能地昇起更強的保護慾，但也正因如此，之後的悲劇讓他更加痛徹心脾。

然而昨晚杰森就窩在他懷裡為他療傷，甚至倚在他身旁假寐，在整間屋子彌漫著自己信息素的情形下。在兩人近到體溫相貼的接觸下，他可以聞到杰森的髮香，甚至衣服領口隨體溫帶出的體香…

但他一絲一縷都沒聞到杰森的信息素。

所以這表示杰森對身為ALPHA的他一點反應都沒有…？

布魯斯苦笑了起來…  
我在失望什麼…難道我在期待什麼嗎？

他凝了凝神：  
「你能追蹤到杰森的行跡嗎？」  
提姆將布魯斯扶進駛進安全屋秘密車庫內的蝙蝠車裡，有點意外：「你覺得昨晚碼頭的事跟他有關？」

「不…只是這半年我都沒有他的消息…我很意外他竟然會出現在高譚，而我卻完全不知情…」

「有鑑於他進入安全屋用的是你的生體識別，用來連絡蝙蝠洞的也是安全屋裡的電腦，要反追蹤他應該是無從下手，不過…」

「不過？」  
「既然知道他在高譚，之前我一直覺得有些奇怪的點或許就能得到解釋，譬如為什麼高譚的毒品勢力一直維持著紅頭罩出現之後的平衡，部分黑幫的犯罪率也一直很低…」

「你是說他還一直掌控著那些黑幫跟毒品？」  
提姆點點頭：「在黑面具時代黑幫都沒這麼安靜，而且這很可能也是他的金錢來源，如果是這樣的話，要找到他就不難了。更何況有幾個黑幫勢力的落腳處離那個碼頭不遠，這也有可能就是他第一時間能趕赴現場找到你的原因。」

一個黑幫老大穿得像個去巷口雜貨店買泡泡糖的大學生…？布魯斯微微皺了皺眉。提姆一怔：「你覺得不對？」

「…他穿著便服…甚至也沒戴頭罩或帽子，我很難相信他會在黑幫地盤上這麼毫無防備地曝露自己…」

「你認為他是正好就住在那附近？要我直接去那附近蹲點查查看嗎？」

他肯定就在那附近。但馬上派人盯哨這麼明顯的行動連覺得有此必要的他自己都知道有點恩將仇報…雖然有點擔心等自己能自由行動過來直接找人的時候他會再度消失無蹤，但布魯斯還是嘆了口氣：「還是先從黑幫的金流查起吧。」

或許至少能找到他能如此隱匿行蹤的線索脈絡…

＊＊＊

一星期後。

蝙蝠洞的安保警報亮了。

被強制留在蝙蝠洞檢查身體狀況的布魯斯幾乎是一秒就按掉並刪除了那個閃出「重覆登錄」訊息的安全屋位置，趁阿福還在整理醫療器具來不及阻止，第一時間就跳上了蝙蝠車直衝出去。

那是一星期前杰森救了他的安全屋。

除了杰森不會有人用他的認証進他的安全屋。  
所以是他主動現身想找他了嗎？

蝙蝠俠強壓著心頭各種紛至沓來的猜測與想像，甚至簡單交待急事待辦便切斷與蝙蝠洞阿福的通訊。直直開向那橦離碼頭最近的安全屋所在。

對方是紅頭罩，也許他知道自己行蹤快要被發現，也許他不高興布魯斯對他的搜查，所以自己找上門來…布魯斯在上樓前慣性搜查了一遍建築物的四周…沒有陷阱…不像有埋伏…

也許杰森只是想談談？

布魯斯不敢大意地潛身進入建築物內，在出入管理系統上覆寫權限關閉這層房間的出入系統，並讓自己安靜地進入屋內。

一進入屋內他就聞到了杰森的信息素。

布魯斯心頭狂跳，他循著甜香的信息往內室走去，果然在微暗的臥室床上，看到杰森只裹著浴袍像個孩子一樣倦縮在一堆軟布枕頭堆起來的「巢」中，甚至聽得到他細細的微喘。

他深深吸了一口氣，努力讓自己的聲音聽來平靜：

「你在這裡做什麼？」

床上的杰森像隻受驚的小鹿般一躍而起，驚恐地看著眼前的大蝙蝠…他抱著自己縮到床角，聲音都帶了顫音：

「…你為什麼…會來…」

「我人在蝙蝠洞。安全屋傳來我重覆登入的訊息，所以我來看看…」蝙蝠俠眼光掃過床頭狼藉的抑制劑，有點疑惑…

「解釋一下現在的情況。」  
他知道杰森正在發情，為了不讓他感到自己在以ALPHA的身分壓制他，他刻意放低聲音，但透過變聲器傳出的電子音不但聽來更加冷漠，甚至像帶有怒意，杰森覺得屈辱又難堪，他有點自暴自棄：

「你也看得出來…我發情了…我不知道該用什麼抑制劑…但打了二劑廣效對我都沒有用…事出突然…我一時沒地方去…我以為你已經出去夜巡…所以用了你的認証進來…我以為你短期內不會用到這裡…」

他抱著自己將臉埋在膝蓋上：  
「算我求你…這裡借我三天就好…我保証會把一切…恢復原狀…以後也不會再出現在你面前…」

這話讓布魯斯心口一塞，他皺了皺眉：  
「你不知道自己使用什麼抑制劑，那你之前是怎麼應付的？」

「我之前沒發情過。」他頭髮蹭亂地抬起頭來，滿臉通紅地瞪著他，非常沮喪：「復活後一次都沒有…我以為我分化的性別已經隨著死亡消失了…沒想到…該死…」

布魯斯強壓下看到杰森這個模樣心頭的一陣悸動，他從腰帶裡抽出了一劑樣本空瓶：「杰森，我需要採集你的信息素樣本分析。」

「…………你別過來…給我就行。」

布魯斯微一猶豫便將管子拋給了他，杰森勉強接住，在自己後頸札了一下，就扔回給了布魯斯。

「神諭，我要回傳一份生體樣本資料，幫我分析他的信息素情報。」他將樣本瓶用隨身裝置掃描分析回傳之後直接銷毀。

「收到。」芭芭拉之前什麼千奇百怪的樣本資料都收到過，但這次回覆時還是忍不住帶了好奇的笑意：「這是一份剛分化的omega信息？怎麼？你撿到一位剛發情的小o了嗎？」

床上那位超齡的小o簡直想把自己埋到地心去。布魯斯勉力沉聲：「神諭，我需要樣本對象的抑制劑情報。」

「沒有抑制劑，剛分化的omega荷爾蒙沒穩定前，強打抑制劑會有反效果…等等，所以這份樣本的激素才會這麼高嗎？這個孩子是不是已經亂用藥了？反動的作用會讓他不但繼續發情，還有可能會像吃了春藥一樣生理反應更猛烈，需要我送一些低劑量鎮定劑過去嗎？」

──鎮定劑？我怎麼會沒想到用這個？床上的杰森有種很想打死自己的衝動。

「不用，我明白了。」蝙蝠俠結束了通話，他繼續看向杰森，杰森此刻只覺得進退維谷，在他看來布魯斯顯然沒親切到願意借他使用這間安全屋，就算他肯借這種情況下他當然也不可能再打鎮定劑讓自己昏迷，畢竟他無法保証醒來老蝙蝠會把自己送到哪裡…

他靜靜地深吸了口氣，想辦法集中精神跟力氣，從床上起身。

「你要去哪裡？」

「既然這裡不能待，我會找另一個安全的地方想辦法度過三天，不勞你費心…」

他語氣中的怒氣也帶著頹喪，就和那天離開時一模一樣。布魯斯心口一緊，他伸手抓住杰森的手臂：「你不能到外面去，你現在這種情況出去外面太危險了。」

杰森被他一扯只覺得天旋地轉，他完全無法想像自己的身體竟然會弱到這麼身不由己，然後他整個人失重地感到身體一輕…已經被黑色的大蝙蝠扶在身前。

他有點茫然地抬頭望向布魯斯。

布魯斯嘆了口氣：「你需要幫助，杰森。讓我幫你。」

「……好啊。把這裡借我，給我鎮定劑…之後三天不要接近這裡…讓我有時間離開…」

「你沒帶足夠的水跟補給，沒有對付熱潮期的經驗，而且你重覆用藥讓自己荷爾蒙紊亂，你現在的情況比一般發情期更糟，又沒有人照顧你。這間安全屋的備用物品你上次都用在我身上了。杰森，你會脫水休克，甚至可能會衰竭…你不可能自己安然度過這三天的。」

所以呢…  
杰森感覺布魯斯抱著自己移動，然後身體突然失重被放回了床上。

「讓我幫你，杰森。」

杰森有點零亂地看布魯斯緩緩摘下頭罩，然後他聞到一股很好聞很好聞，又很讓他懷念的氣味舖天蓋地向他包覆而來。

「布魯斯…」  
視線在旋轉，停在一整片黑色中，他發現自己已經倒在布魯斯的懷裡，抬頭迎著那雙鋼藍的眼眸：

「我好難受…」

他感覺一個溼熱的吻輕輕啄上了他的臉頰…

────ＴＢＣ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初夜→///→

＊＊＊

布魯斯輕吻著杰森臉頰是企圖讓他鎮定，但沒有收到他預期的反抗讓他有點驚疑，他微微抬起臉來打量著懷中的孩子。

青年結實的身體現在又軟又熱又香，細細的喘息都搔在自己脖頸之上，他眼光有點渙散迷離，兩頰撲紅，頭髮零亂…對他突然停手有點疑惑有點渴望但卻不知所措…

布魯斯感到自己心頭狂跳。

這很可笑，他不是第一次遇上熱潮期的OMEGA，事實上身為高譚最值錢的黃金單身漢加頂級ALPHA，他至今抱過的OMEGA連他自己都懶得統計。

但這是杰森…

他本來以為他會倔強地頑抗到底，以為他們又將爆發劇烈衝突，或是他又必須先傷害他才能幫助他。  
然而他卻毫無防備就將自己交給了他。就像一隻受傷炸毛的野貓，你向他伸出手，你以為他會先把你抓得遍體鱗傷，然而他卻將自己的頭柔軟地蹭進了你的掌心…

毫無防備，充滿信任，  
就像那天他默默出現救了自己。

布魯斯卸下了蝙蝠俠的制服，他燙熱的大手伸進杰森身上早已零亂的浴袍內，感受到對方一個激靈下皮膚陣陣的輕慄，然後他邊輕撫著杰森的背脊邊開始深深地深深地吻進他的耳盼，他的頸窩，他的肩頭，杰森被吻得喘息不已，用自己發軟的身體挨蹭著布魯斯。布魯斯大手順著他下腹的曲線抓過他的性器，再滑向杰森早已溼透，又熱又滑的鼠蹊，手指熟練地摸索到他的穴口，他感到杰森全身一陣緊縮。

「放輕鬆，杰森，放輕鬆，很快就會結束的。」

杰森突然懶懶地嗤笑出聲。

布魯斯不得不更正「……我是說你很快就會好受一點的。」

「布魯斯…」杰森有點不耐地奮力伸手環住布魯斯的脖頸將自己埋進他的肩頭，喘息的聲音溫熱著他的頸窩，他這一挨近也讓布魯斯抵在穴口的手指順著溼滑的淫液探進了他的身體，異物感和活體的刺激讓杰森倒抽一口氣地一聲低吟：  
「快一點…要是我具體知道該怎麼做，我現在已經在強暴你了…」

布魯斯失笑。

然而他不敢操之過急也是有原因的。在沒有抑制劑的情況下，ALPHA…甚至所有性種都可以以自己的身體或工具照顧發情中身不由己的OMEGA，這是很紳士的義務。條件當然是不能親吻不能內射，意即只要沒有體液交換，就不構成真正的性交，自然也不能標記佔有。但ALPHA能做到這一點的前題是必須全程保持理性，因為熱潮中的OMEGA不會有太多理性，反而有非常多，非常多讓對手理性潰堤的誘惑。

這本來對布魯斯來說不算什麼，事實上一個受過教育與完整訓練的ALPHA也都要能做到這一點，更惶論是身經百戰的他，但杰森太好聞…他太動心…心猿意馬到了他甚至有種趁人之危的心虛，這讓他此時如臨深淵惴惴不安，害怕自己失控，害怕自己成了受原始欲望驅動的野獸，到時候發生了什麼必然的傷害也就難以挽回。

他欠杰森的人生太多，他不能也不想再度犯錯。

布魯斯騰出一隻手為早已硬得發疼的自己戴上套子，他吸了口氣，集中精神在「照顧」一個OMEGA這件事上，努力忽視杰森帶著水氣溼亮的唇珠和微啟口中彷若邀誘的舌尖…以及體溫蒸散出來，一直讓他心搖神馳的生物性甜香。

他將第二隻，第三隻手指探入他體內，一邊試圖幫他擴張一邊搔抓摸索著杰森的敏感點，杰森在他手指一轉下陡然一顫，發出帶著哭音般的一聲嘆息呻吟，他的手笨拙地環上布魯斯的腰，急燥地渴求著摸上布魯斯的性器，布魯斯抽出手指，將杰森的手拿開，托著陰莖抵住他溼熱的穴口，一手固定住他的腰便沉身向他壓了下去……

杰森發出了一聲滿足的嘆息…

強烈的快感從被緊緊撐開的下體傳來，過於緊貼布魯斯陰莖的環狀肌甚至感覺得到他血管突突跳動傳來的震動…陌生又強烈的感官刺激幾乎讓杰森興奮到失神…

布魯斯正在進入他…

曾經他多麼渴望能有一個位置讓他永遠留在這個男人的身邊，以致於當他在池水中醒來，發現自己已經永遠失去了那個位置，甚至已經從布魯斯的人生中被狠狠剝離了之後他又悲又怒又恨，最後就是他自己搞砸了一切，撕裂了曾經的美好，發現破碎的已無法拼合，然後傷痕累累地選擇離開。

然而現在這個男人卻在他的體內…用自己的身體充滿…取悅著他…

他在身心雙重強烈的快感中朦朧看著布魯斯赤裸著熨貼在他的身上，耐心專注等待他身體的適應，再一點點一點點地打開他，汗滴滑過布魯斯好看的眉骨沾溼了他鋼藍眼眸上長長的睫毛，性感得讓他恍惚…他微微扎人的臉頰摩蹭著他敏感已極的胸脯，再低頭一口含住他充血挺立的乳尖舔舐吸吮，燙熱的讓杰森幾乎是帶著啜泣地射了出來。

「布魯斯…」

「還擔心我會結束得太快？」  
布魯斯帶著一抹揶揄的笑容起身將杰森射到他小腹上的精液抹回杰森的陰莖之上，他單手溼滑地揉搓著杰森剛射完精異常敏感熱痛的前端，讓杰森酸爽難耐地幾乎要哭了出來…

「別…別碰那裡…！」

布魯斯一手制住杰森掙扎的手將他反壓在身下，趁勢更一股作氣挺進他的體內，被深深頂進的內部腔口酸癢酥麻，和陰莖前端被揉搓的刺痛難當使得杰森克制不住自己繃緊著身子顫抖哭叫出聲，這些刺激對他來說太過了，強烈到讓他無法分辨究竟是難受還是歡愉，身體深處在他的大力掙扎與體內陰莖的摩擦下像是被頂開了什麼，一股熱流從他的生殖腔口緩緩釋出…然後在前後激烈的夾攻下他很快又到達極限的巔峰，他腿部抽搐著，感到自己的下體前後都在大股大股熱熱地淌水，這失禁般的羞恥感更讓他零亂，他淚流不止地想破口大罵但多重高潮後釋放的快感讓他爽到全身沒有一絲力氣，瞪著布魯斯的眼神在淚光下更是充滿了委屈。

布魯斯笑著吻去他的淚痕，他放開杰森顫抖著還在吐著透明汁液的陰莖，將他整個人抱起摟在懷中鬆下來喘口氣，杰森整個頭軟軟垂靠在布魯斯肩頭，近乎醉倒地呼吸著他身上ALPHA的信息，這個姿勢讓布魯斯的陰莖在他體重下插入得更深，直直深入他體內的生殖腔裡，大量的潤滑讓杰森的後穴愈發柔軟熾熱，深處剛剛被操開的生殖腔口開始陣陣的張翕收縮，擠壓吸吮著在他體內的布魯斯陰莖前端，布魯斯微瞇起眼享受這陣陣銷魂蝕骨般的快感來。

然後他在杰森腔內收縮加快，知道他開始耐不住了之後再度將他壓回床上，他一手托著杰森的背一手提起杰森的腿，在他溼熱已極的後穴慢慢挺送了起來。

「唔唔…啊啊…呃…」

杰森感覺自己完全被布魯斯操軟操開了，他舒服地軟癱在布魯斯的懷中承受著他浪潮拍岸的抽插撞擊，他雙頰潮紅本能地伸腿勾著男人的腰迎送著他的交合，雙手順著男人壯實的胸腹向下滑，然後他滑到了布魯斯人魚線上貼著人工皮的一處新疤…

是一星期前的那個槍傷。

杰森透著人工皮用手指摩娑著他新疤上剛長出的嫩肉，布魯斯一聲悶哼，剛癒合的新傷口格外敏感刺癢，加上抽插動作的拉扯更隱隱悶痛著，但他沒有躲開杰森的手，甚至用抽插的律動迎合著杰森的撫摸。

他熾熱的吐息搔癢著杰森的耳窩：  
「為什麼來救我？你知道這會曝露你的行蹤，你知道這會讓我找到你。」

杰森咬著下唇承受著布魯斯低沉嗓音的搔癢和下身一波波的快感…星眼微瞇一臉迷醉：「…我高興…」

「高興救我？高興被我找到？」

杰森懶懶地一聲冷哼「你找到我了嗎？在我白天要離開這裡的時候我可沒遇到任何阻礙……」

「你要離開？」布魯斯原本一直興奮欣喜的心情頓時一沉，他當然並不意外，但這並不表示他不感到難受：「你知道我會找你，但你仍然想一聲不響就離開？」

「不然呢？繼續留下來陪你玩貓抓老鼠？還是像個犯人一樣被你全天候監視掌控?…這種遊戲我己經膩了，老傢伙…」

──但你知道失去你行蹤的這半年我有多掛心嗎…  
布魯斯嘆了口氣，然而下一秒他嘴角還是好看的勾起，點了點頭：  
「所以你是高興救了我。」

杰森一怔，重手摳抓了一下布魯斯的傷口，布魯斯吃痛地一聲低吼，他一手反過來扣住杰森碰觸他傷口的手，一手按住他的腰，加大力道對準他體內深處的生殖腔口大力抽插了起來。

「啊啊…不…該死的…別再弄那裡…啊啊…不…停…停…求求你…」

敏感的腔口被愈脹愈粗大的肉棒前端來回蹂躪，杰森簡直被渾身電擊般的快感弄得抽搐不止，他含著淚水屈起了身子本能想要閃躲，但布魯斯將他二手壓在身下，壓開他的雙腿，緊抓著他的腰臀堅持地挺進抽出，杰森一陣陣地緊縮，一陣陣地抽搐，開口討饒的聲音都帶了哭音：

「停…停…停一下…求求你……」

「求我什麼？你想要我怎麼做？說出來？」

「…你這個卑鄙的老頭…」  
「…錯誤答案。」  
布魯斯更加放手大力挺送，杰森只能在他胯部重重撞擊下聲聲慘呼。

「…求…別那麼快…該死的…快停止…」他疲軟的下體前端再度間歇地吐著精液…穴口被操得滿是白沫，布魯斯邊欣賞著他爽到不能自己的狂態，邊舔咬著他的胸脯，把他的快感一波波地推上更高的高峰，同時享受著他腔體一波波吸吮般的包覆緊縮。杰森叫得嗓子都啞了，在體內刮抽的肉棒前端愈脹愈粗，最後死死地卡在生殖腔口，彷彿咬住一般…

他在他體內成結了。

杰森腦中一片空白，雖然戴了套的布魯斯並不會將精液射進他的子宮，但卡在他宮口的肉棒還是像炙鐵一樣，讓他敏感的腔口發燙般陣陣發疼，讓他身子不斷細細顫抖。

然後他終於在高潮中精疲力盡地昏睡過去。

布魯斯抱著他，靜靜地等待成結後的復原。

＊＊＊

用杰森原本穿在身上的浴袍抹乾各種液體，再簡單幫兩人清潔了一下身體後，布魯斯將杰森在床上安置好，蓋好被子，伸手輕輕撥開杰森前額被汗溼的頭髮。看著他沉沉的睡顏，他心中有種難以言喻的充實感，但同時也有種窒悶的苦澀與心疼。

男性omega的分化需要太多荷爾蒙和身體機能的微妙交互作用，所以如果不是生活條件許可，譬如生活太過動蕩不安，朝不保夕，或生理條件上的營養不良，確實會讓許多男性omega從一開始就停止分化出第二性種。

但杰森在死前都分化了…

這表示在他復活回來之後，這麼多年來他從來沒有過過讓自己的身體認可，能繼續發育第二性種的平穩生活？

直到他在他眼前消失了半年，他才得到足夠平靜安定的人生？

熟悉的挫敗、後悔與自責又整個擄獲了布魯斯的思維──如果杰森沒遇見他，如果他從沒介入過杰森的人生，這個聰慧機靈的孩子能更平凡安穩地長大──這樣的念頭，從他失去他的那一刻起就一直無止無盡地折磨著他。

──但又為什麼偏偏是在他發現了他，他要離開高譚的時候才分化？

布魯斯不經意地看到被推到床的另一端凌亂狼籍的軟墊枕頭，那是他來到這裡之前杰森為自己築的「巢」，其中一塊大大的靠墊上有著像被利器劃開的破口…異常惹眼，異常眼熟…  
然後他馬上就意識到那是一星期前杰森將他的蝙蝠鏢釘上去掛輸血管的沙發靠墊，他再仔細一看就發現了這個巢的坐墊都來自那個沙發──一星期前他為他療傷的沙發…

充滿了他氣味的沙發靠墊…

客房的靠窗位置就有客房自己的沙發，他根本不需要特地去取客廳的沙發墊。

他要的是他的氣味？

一星期前的疑問，他突然得到了解答。

杰森不是對他的信息素毫無反應…他反應了…所以他的身體開始繼續分化，然後花幾天儲備好身體的能量，最後在他要離開高譚的時候進入了熱潮，將他拉回到了這個充滿他氣味的地方。

他是因為他才分化的！

布魯斯心情激蕩思潮翻湧，他望著杰森長大回來之後就沒在他面前露過的安甜睡臉，心情複雜地不知道是苦是甜，良久良久，他才嘆了口氣，輕輕在杰森頰上印下一吻，下床撿起地上的制服，穿好制服，將這層樓的安保等級重設上鎖了之後飛身離去。

＊＊＊

「事情我聽神諭說了──那是您在切斷連絡之後唯一連繫過的人。所以…我想確定的是，我需要為您準備保險套嗎？」

通訊器傳來阿福那一慣了然於心又帶點嘰諷的語氣，布魯斯尷尬地沉默了半晌，才低低回答：「我都打在清單上了。」

「但我聽說對方是個才剛分化的孩子…？」

「剛分化…但不是…事情有點複雜…我之後會解釋，總之請先幫我準備好清單上我需要的一切，還有推掉我這三天的行程。」

「如果這跟您突然一聲不響就急著從蝙蝠洞離開是同一件事…我需要擔心這跟家族裡的人有關嗎？」

布魯斯微微心驚，腦中計算了一下阿福此刻能推測出來的各種可能性，雖然直接告訴阿福對方是杰森也沒什麼太大的問題，但不知為何布魯斯就是難以啟齒地陷入了沉默。

「…好吧，至少您還知道做好防護，能少擔心一件事總是好的…無論如何我相信您知道自己在做些什麼…順便容我提醒您一聲您的傷口還沒復原，別讓老人家太過操心。便士一下線。」

阿福還是永遠知道該在什麼時候適當退場為他保留一點餘地，布魯斯不得不承認自己大大鬆了一口氣。那天晚上的夜巡他完全無法專心，一顆心一直懸在被鎖在安全屋裡的杰森身上，雖然熱潮期中的OMEGA為了儲備體力，除了交媾外一般都會乖乖昏睡（所以找到一個安全的巢至關重要），但杰森的情況還不穩定，所有的事在他身上總是會有許多變數，這讓布魯斯一直怔忡不安，幸好當天晚上並沒有什麼大事，蝙蝠燈也沒被點亮，所以他在巡了一遍固定路線，拿到阿福為他備好的各種營養劑補充品和必要物資之後就趕回了安全屋。

然而一進到安全屋裡，他就心頭一驚。

強烈的恐懼、憤怒…不安與狂亂的信息素撲面而來…杰森在一片漆黑的客房床上縮著身子緊緊抱著自己像在啜泣，布魯斯匆匆換下蝙蝠裝飛身衝進了客房點亮了燈，只見杰森黑髮汗溼著貼在額頭，但他雙臂卻死死護著頭弓著身子發著抖，像在承受著什麼一般。

不必猜想都能知道他在歷經什麼惡夢，布魯斯將他整個人抱進懷裡，用自己的信息素包圍，安撫著他，並在他耳邊一遍一遍輕聲說著：「杰森，你沒事了，你安全了，我在這裡，沒有任何人能再傷害你，你安全了，聽我說，杰伊，我在這裡…我會保護你…」

懷裡的男孩抽噎地喘起氣來，但下一刻他卻大力掙扎，恨聲咬牙地道「不…不…不…你根本保護不了任何人…你只保護惡棍…保護那些十惡不赦的瘋子…你明知監獄或阿卡姆根本關不住他們…你明知他們不久就能繼續出來繼續害死無辜的人，但你還是要保護他們，只為了你高潔的道德…只為了讓高譚永遠需要你…」他帶著哭音咆哮著：「你甚至不惜傷害我，也要選擇小丑！」

布魯斯咬著牙，任憑他在懷裡拳打腳踢還是緊抱著他不放。

「你根本不看…根本不在乎…你根本也不想聽…你…你…」杰森大夢初醒地抬頭怔怔地望著布魯斯…  
「你回來了…？」

驟然夢醒之後記憶退得飛快…杰森只記得自己在半昏沉中醒來發現黑暗中只有自己一個人，在心煩意亂再度昏睡下又陷入小丑那無比熟悉，一團爛泥般的夢魘中…依稀記得夢裡的布魯斯看著自己掙扎痛苦卻漠不關心毫無反應，就像他們平常爭吵時那樣…他只記得自己心頭氣苦，但不確切記得夢裡發生了些什麼…

布魯斯看他清醒之後長吁了一口氣。他捧著他的臉，認真地問：「情況一直都是這樣糟嗎？從你復活到現在？這四、五年來你一直都在一個人對抗這種惡夢？」

杰森訥訥地回：「也…也不是一直…反正也習慣了…」

但這謊說得連他自己臉上都充滿了心虛…他對自己獨立生活…甚至生存這點相當有自信，但就只有這個糾纏他的惡夢完全由不得己…

「你需要幫助，杰森…回來讓我幫你。」

「哈…」杰森一聲嗤笑，但他一低頭，想虛張聲勢的話就在中途變了調：「…需要幫助的人是你才對吧！你在流血…你的傷口怎麼…？？老天是我剛抓的嗎…？」

布魯斯被他這反應逗得鬆口氣笑了，雖然被他撕扯破裂的傷口一直疼得讓他皺眉，但這種痛和他剛看到杰森那痛苦的模樣相比根本不足一提…他心口緊縮得難受，忍不住嘆口氣再把杰森按回懷裡，親吻他溼漉漉的髮心。

布魯斯溫熱的鮮血滑膩放肆地流過杰森的大腿。杰森一手按壓著布魯斯滲血的傷口幫他止血，一面埋進布魯斯的胸膛…怔怔享受這讓他久違並懷念不已的被寵愛感。溫暖厚實的體溫跟心跳很有安撫作用…再加上那沉穩濃厚，給他安全感的信息素…他深深地吸了口氣…想享受這難得的溫馨時光，然後就感到一股讓他酥軟的熱氣又從下體燒了上來…

杰森嘆了口氣。  
「…那個…你還記得我在發情吧…？」

布魯斯失笑，杰森滿臉通紅，有點惱怒地低聲碎唸：「這該死的身體…到底人為什麼要有第二種這麼麻煩的性別…」

布魯斯摀著傷口下床從剛拿到的補給物資中取出一些針劑打在傷口附近止血再簡單料理了一下撕開的傷口，貼上人工皮。便從床上攔腰打橫將杰森公主抱了起來：

「我想我們可以先沖個澡，熱潮期的OMEGA不會想進食，所以之後我得給你補充一些營養針跟水。」

────ＴＢＣ

※ 採用的是omega腸道內有生殖腔口，性交時會受刺激開啟的設定…→艸→


	3. Chapter 3

在一根不知道是什麼的硬物伸進他後穴裡的時候，杰森本能地一縮，但他不受控制的穴口又因此湧出一大股熱液來…

坐在冰涼的大理石盥洗檯上，他昏熱的腦袋現在只覺得又好氣又好笑。

在布魯斯抱他進浴室的時候，他以為迎接他的會是一場刺激纏綿的水中性愛，沒想到布魯斯將他抱上了盥洗檯後，就開始把他的蝙蝠手套，蝙蝠頭盔，以及一些無可名狀的檢驗套組一一羅列排在他身旁。

他在幫他做身體檢查。

因為熱潮的昏沉，一開始當布魯斯開始整理道具的時候他還沒搞懂要發生什麼事，甚至綺想了一下布魯斯是要用道具助興，所以當進行到一半他發現上了當的時候，已經錯失了抗議反抗的最佳時機，慢了半拍的反抗，感覺就有點流於做作跟尷尬，於是他只能生無可戀乾巴巴地說：

「你就一定要在這種時候搞這些？」

「考慮到之後你未必肯跟我回蝙蝠洞，以你的個性也不可能乖乖到蕾斯莉醫生或任何其他地方給自己好好做一個第一次分化的OMEGA檢查，我也只能這樣趁人之危了。」布魯斯聳聳肩，抬頭的表情溫和但為了不刺激他而相當認真：

「忍耐一下就好。」

杰森嘆了口氣…老實說這場面糟糕到極點，那個打擊罪犯再和一眾超英保護地球，成為地球正義象徵的蝙蝠頭盔此時就放在他赤裸裸的臀部旁，他甚至有點介意自己不受控制漫流的體液會沾溼那個正義的象徵，但或許是那個頭盔的主人此刻正埋頭在他兩腿之間，用一些奇奇怪怪的裝置專注在給他採樣，觀測，掃描他的下腹部，甚至私處…相對下他赤裸又溼透的臀部挨蹭著蝙蝠俠頭盔的衝擊就不是那麼大了。

是的，他此刻正一絲不掛，雙腿大開地坐在他身為ALPHA的養父、導師…正義的三巨頭──蝙蝠俠本人布魯斯韋恩的身前，把一個人最私密最隱私的部位展示在他的面前，甚至任由他各種觸摸或是用器具檢測，採樣…

短短十幾小時前，他是絕對預想不到自己有生之年竟然會陷入這麼羞恥，尷尬…但又好像不該羞恥尷尬的極度難堪又情色的局面。

「感覺有點像一星期前的重演，只是我們倒換了位置，是不是？」大概是想化解一點杰森的尷尬，布魯斯頭也沒抬地說著。

「…一星期前我們是有穿衣服的…」

布魯斯被逗得笑了：「我只是想謝謝你救了我。」

抬頭笑這麼好看也太犯規了吧…杰森感覺自己有點飄。幸而為了不再增添他的難為情，布魯斯笑容一斂，態度又轉回嚴肅慎重，一貫緊抿的嘴角也不再有任何玩笑捉狹的意味，但他那專注認真的神情卻更加勾扯著杰森的心跳，他無法否認自己從小就是著迷於這個男人全心投入時的真摯，他目光灼灼，專注操作著器具，觀察著手套上的樣本分析結果…專業到甚至給人一種虔誠感，讓他無法抗拒…

布魯斯此刻的全副心神，都在他身上…

杰森恍惚蕩漾，他昏沉發熱地甚至在布魯斯靠近他下體時幻想著他會突然張口含住他，他有點難堪地兩手輕輕遮擋住自己的陰莖免得發生什麼更尷尬的事情，但又要小心不更進一步刺激到自己的身體。幸好熱潮期的生理反應一直都在，算是掩飾了他此刻藏都藏不住的情動和綺念。

「很好，延遲的發育分化和過早誤用抑制劑並沒有造成什麼太糟的後果，你很健康。」  
將所有樣本試劑利用蝙蝠手套上的分析儀簡單分析，再利用蝙蝠頭盔連線取得比對結果之後，布魯斯吐出一口大氣，如釋重負般欣慰地笑了。

杰森腦中響起五年前當蕾斯莉醫生幫他做完一樣的檢查時，一開門看到門外著慌到不知所措的布魯斯時吐嘈他的話語：

「你知道你自己現在像什麼？那些在產房外手足無措的準爸爸全是你這個德行，幹嘛？怕他難產？」

他記得自己當時坐在檢測椅上昏沉地笑出了聲。

「…在想什麼？」

他很想笑，很想說出來打趣布魯斯，但胸口突然梗住的一陣酸楚讓他笑不出來，他低頭將布魯斯的頭抱在懷裡不想讓他看到自己的表情嘟嚷著：

「快點，我不想再等了。」

大概是長大回來的他難得做出這麼孩子氣的撒嬌，布魯斯埋在他胸口由著他抱著，合抱的兩手還輕輕撫著他的背像在嘉許他的忍耐一般：

「乖孩子。」

如果不是他這時眼睛酸熱地想哭，他都想一腳踢開他了。

然而很快他就感到懷中布魯斯的身體也開始火熱了起來，一樣忍耐了許久的ALPHA一旦放鬆克制，信息素便像烈火竄升一樣燒起，在濃濃的OMEGA催情信息素包圍下布魯斯真的強忍太久了，他一直忍著不去意識到眼前這個年輕結實美好的肉體因緊張而開翕收縮，吐著晶瑩蜜液的敏感小穴有多誘人，杰森那羞恥難當，紅著臉咬著下唇，迷離中還會不時漫起難割難捨纏綿之意的眼神更是多麼撩人心魄，所以一放鬆下來緊靠著OMEGA香暖豐彈，被重重心跳輕震的酥胸他乾渴焦灼的情欲便一發不可收拾從他的下腹開始火熱燒灼著他。

杰森順著布魯斯的大手一攬從盥洗檯上滑進他的懷裡，腿軟到幾乎無法自己站立，布魯斯將他翻過身來壓在盥洗檯邊，分開他的兩腿，伸指探進他的後穴擴張和按摩著他的腺體，微微的粗暴透露出ALPHA的迫不及待，杰森在他手指對前列腺的刺激下促聲低喘著，雙腿更止不住地哆嗦發顫，他雙手手肘抵著洗手檯，汗滴和津液滴下他剛剛下體淫液弄溼的檯面，也沾溼了他垂下的髮稍，帶著自己原始生物性的氣味刺激著他的感官，讓他飢渴地只想要身後的ALPHA快點狠狠地操進來…粗暴地操開他…

快點…

透過眼前的鏡子，杰森狂亂忘我的情欲盡收眼底，讓布魯斯連呼吸都濁重了起來，他硬得再也按捺不住，一手攬住杰森的腰，一手為自己套上套子，就急切地撥開他緊緻的臀瓣扺進他火熱的身軀。

即使有過前一天的激烈交合，杰森的後穴還是又緊又熱地箍緊了他的前端，但二人現在都沒有慢慢來的餘裕，幸而熱潮讓杰森的後穴足夠溼滑，布魯斯雙手用力捏開杰森好看的臀瓣，近乎兇狠地捅進他溼滑蜜液下充血潮紅的後穴開始抽插了起來。

「啊啊…啊啊…」

杰森手肘支著石檯搖擺著臀部迎合著布魯斯激烈的撞擊，肉體的激烈交合碰撞出飛濺的體液，浴室空洞的回聲結構讓這原始，獸性的肉體碰撞聲與水聲、喘息聲迴蕩地更加官能更加肉慾，杰森覺得整個身體都要被體內巨大的肉棒捅穿，撕裂，但強烈的快感讓他極度渴望被布魯斯的獸欲吞噬支配，他胸口乳頭挨擦著冰涼的石檯，壓在他身後的布魯斯卻在熱燙地啜吻，啃咬著他敏感的背脊，讓他爽到忘乎所以地隨著布魯斯的抽插低吼呻吟…

他在火熱的肉棒頂開他體內的生殖腔口的同時全身肌肉一陣緊繃，震顫著被操射了出來。

射精後的雙腿更加酸軟，讓杰森站不住地快滑跪下地，布魯斯將他翻過身來，讓他全身重量抵靠著盥洗檯，一手提起他的右腿，熾熱的嘴吸咬住他胸口的乳蒂，肉棒便再直直操進了他的生殖腔裡。

杰森幾乎又要不受控制地叫出聲來。

「…噓。」

原本狂熱激情的ALPHA突然全身一震繃緊了背肌停下了動作，他額上溼透了髮稍的汗滴也濺到杰森臉上，布魯斯眉頭緊鎖，不動聲色用自己的身體覆蓋住杰森，一指輕輕抵在他嘴上，透過杰森看向他身後的鏡子。

仰靠著石檯從布魯斯脖頸邊看出去的杰森倒抽了一口涼氣。

───透過半邊全是落地玻璃的浴室往客房門口向起居室看去，能夠看到在落地窗紗外的陽台上，悄悄多了個小小的身影！

杰森一聲呻吟，半虛脫的聲音輕輕問道：  
「…蝙蝠崽？」

布魯斯依舊比了個噤聲的手勢，他陰沉地透過鏡子觀察著人影的動作，一手攬著杰森的腰將杰森緊緊貼在懷裡，騰出的一手伸向台上的蝙蝠手套，熟練地幾個操作之後，將通訊的聲音由頭盔外放了出來…

「…你們就只會找不到人乾著急，從B是因為蝙蝠電腦的反應才出去我就足以縮小範圍到馬上找到他了。」

「…先不說你花了那麼多時間根本算不上什麼馬上…你把大人們的『不方便打擾』誤會成『找不到』，就已經犯了最根本的理解錯誤。」

「父…B才不會帶著傷還去陪一個發情的母狗三天的！這一定是有什麼內情！」

杰森臉上一陣青一陣白一陣熱燙，然後又莫名感到滑稽，他斜睨著有點惱火的布魯斯，下體用力絞緊，布魯斯微微吃痛，有點詫異地看向他，汗水滴落的眉骨下深邃的兩眼一瞇，像是接受他的挑釁一般，他將自己用力往杰森體內一頂。

杰森萬萬沒想到布魯斯竟然會在親生兒子離二人不到幾公尺，很可能看得到二人的情況下還會繼續操他。

他緊張得一顆心都要蹦了出來，杰森緊咬著下唇不讓自己發出聲，布魯斯寬厚的身軀依然緊貼著將他罩在懷中，但陰莖毫不客氣地繼續小幅度卻密集地在他體內抽插頂撞，每一頂都精準地撞中他最敏感的生殖腔口，剛被頂開的生殖腔口在脹大的陰莖快速來回搓弄撞頂下熱液直流，杰森在電流般激烈的快感刺激中已經沒辦法聽進通訊器中提姆和達米安的爭辯，但他搖晃的視野還是一直看得到那個幾公尺外，像是隨時都要開門闖入的身影，精神的極度緊繃讓他的身體更加敏感纖銳，腔口被肉棒前端高速來回刮抽的酥麻快感更被激烈放大，他淚水不受控制地流淌，緊抓著布魯斯的背肌幾乎要刮出條條血痕來。

時間彷彿永遠到不了盡頭，落地窗紗外的達米安更是幾次都像要激動得破門而入，杰森終於抑不住地一聲啜泣，一直緊張縮合，強烈吸吮著布魯斯陰莖的腔道也讓ALPHA的陰莖前端脹大成結，緊緊咬住了他的生殖腔口。讓杰森全身攀緊著他顫抖著高潮了。

「……阻止你？我當然恨不得飛身過去阻止你，可惜我因為『白天工作』一夜沒睡還被困在電腦前看著看不完的報表準備幾小時後的會議報告，根本分身乏術，眼看著B難得這麼信任他的搭檔，願意把他的夜間工作全權交在羅賓手裡二天，他的搭檔卻因為對他的不信任…喔…或許該說是不尊重？以及想証明自己的愚蠢，擅自竊聽不屬於他該聽的通訊，闖進他不該闖入的私人領域，最後再把事情搞得難看無比，我只要一想像到時候我親愛的繼任者會讓蝙蝠俠多麼震怒多麼失望，辛勞奔波一整夜換來搭擋對他的信任破產，我就痛心疾首，心碎不已。這簡直是我最不想看到的畫面了。」

「閉嘴！」

達米安何等聰明，當然聽得出提姆幸災樂禍的反話。但他也很清楚對方涼薄語氣下說的每句話都很有說服力，而他只能握拳咬牙無力地強撐：

「是他不該完全切斷通訊…他不應該消失，他至少該更信任他的搭檔一點……」

「…不說這種事本來就很難對一個孩子交待…」提姆一嘆，語氣放軟：「你可以在他出現的時候表達你的抗議，而不是把事情搞得你比他更沒立場質疑…」

達米安不等提姆說完便切斷了通訊。窗外的人影把手放在玻璃門上，像個石像般動也不動，杰森緊張到呼吸都要停了，良久良久，人影才終於後退一躍，從陽台上消失。

──感謝提寶!!杰森覺得自己完全虛脫了，他顫顫地吁了一口長氣，啞聲道：  
「…變態老頭…你就不怕你親生兒子在看…會進來…」

「他進不來，安全屋已經被我上了最高等級的保防鎖，除非用重火力否則沒有人能從任何地方攻進來，玻璃也是特殊規格，外面是絕對看不見裡面的。」  
熱汗淋漓的布魯斯溫柔地吻去他的淚痕，挨擦著他的耳鬢輕聲：  
「沒有人能看到你這個樣子，我不會允許。」

然而這話一出口布魯斯就後悔自己越線了，杰森淚眼婆娑睨著他：  
「所以你是故意的…」

布魯斯有點壞地一笑，他輕輕咬著他的耳垂，帶著歉意討好似地啄吻著他的臉頰。杰森高潮下身體還在陣陣輕慄，他不得不承認這刺激感讓他爽哭了，而且雖然是被布魯斯套路，但畢竟一開始挑釁的人是他自己，他也沒什麼立場去譴責他。

他一顫一顫地等高潮退去，體內的結也漸漸鬆退後，有點不安地挪了挪身子：

「結都…已經消退了…為什麼還卡得這麼緊…？我不知道…這正常嗎？」

布魯斯也發現了，杰森過度緊張造成他腔口肌肉痙攣緊縮，就這樣把布魯斯的陰莖緊緊卡在體內，動彈不得，他不敢用力拉扯，只能溫柔地安撫著杰森：  
「沒事，放輕鬆就好，順其自然就好，會鬆開的。」

杰森感覺身體不受控制地還在緊縮發顫，被牽扯的布魯斯也微微吃痛，二人結合得如此之緊，杰森甚至能清楚感覺到布魯斯還有一點硬度的肉棒上血管在震動著他的內腔，讓他隨著他的心跳一陣陣地酥癢。布魯斯維持著結合的狀態，像抱孩子般將他從盥洗檯抱到自己身上，一步步走向了淋浴區。

杰森緊抱著布魯斯的頭垂靠在他肩窩，但走動的每一步晃動還是讓體內的活體異物扯動他腔口肌肉並重重頂擦過他內部敏感的腺體，酸爽到讓他忍不住呻吟出聲，布魯斯旋開了開關，試了試水溫，便抱著杰森走進花灑下。

溫暖的水流撫慰般流過緊繃的身子，讓杰森的身體終於稍事舒緩，逐漸放鬆的腔口肌肉陣陣漣漪，像在一波波地揉弄按摩著深埋體內的肉棒，布魯斯銷魂到閉起了眼睛。

杰森把手插進布魯斯溼透的頭髮瀝掉他頭髮的水看著懷裡閉著眼睛的他，回想起一星期前，他就是把這樣一身溼透昏迷的蝙蝠俠抱到這裡，當時他聽到遠處碼頭的爆炸聲，只用眼罩蒙面便出來探看情況，結果正好看到從水裡爬上岸的蝙蝠，受傷掙扎地走向安全屋，最後在離安全屋剩沒幾步的地方不支倒地，他當時其實根本想也沒想就急著先把人拖進樓裡救治，就像過去的反射動作一樣，想也沒想，身體快過思考。

對，就像過去一樣。他也曾經想也不想自己安危就潛進更深的河裡把困在蝙蝠車裡的布魯斯拖出水面，或是把他從最骯髒泥濘，充滿屍臭的下水溝裡拉扯出來，當然布魯斯也一樣…他們曾經那麼生死相依地彼此交付，然而等他回來後卻已經形同陌路，想到當時老蝙蝠連在重傷下看到他都那麼警戒他就想笑，誰能想到當時那麼提防他那麼冷漠的蝙蝠現在竟然會對他這麼濃情蜜意，信息素真了不起。

所以他也很清楚無論二人此刻多麼旖旎，只要熱潮期一過，老蝙蝠恢復理智，兩人就會回到現實世界，紅頭罩依舊必須想盡辦法逃離蝙蝠俠的監控，消失在他的視野，而布魯斯…蝙蝠俠…依舊會回到高譚最黑暗泥濘的黑夜，將所有人類的溫情拋在身後跟永遠不會結束的罪惡纏鬥一輩子，沒有人救得了他。

一切都不會有什麼改變。

「又在想什麼？」布魯斯不知何時已經張開了眼睛，帶點好奇帶點笑意地打量著他，杰森嘆了口氣，把臉埋進他的肩窩：  
「沒…就覺得你們ALPHA真是怪物，連不應期都像不存在似的…」

還在杰森體內的肉棒已經隨著杰森腔體肌肉的陣陣放鬆而在漸漸脹大，布魯斯輕輕咬著他的耳垂：  
「連發情期中的OMEGA都吃不消了嗎？這或許是個稱讚。」

「真想跟你交換…」

「你想上我？」

「我說交換性種！有誰說過要維持目前這個狀態了嗎!?」

───如果你是ALPHA，你就會明白要抗拒像你這麼誘人的OMEGA有多困難了。布魯斯搖頭笑著將他輕輕從身上抱回地上，讓杰森抵靠著牆站著，把自己緩緩抽出，他當然知道杰森是在閃避問題，他總是在不經意間露出那個牽掛了他半年的黯然失落眼神，讓他每次都柔情忽動地想上前狠狠滿足他，佔有他，想用標紀用承諾死死地拉住他，不再讓他一個人離去。

他剝掉盛滿上一波精液的套子扔在一旁地上，手指愛撫著杰森的後穴讓他舒緩放軟，便提起他一邊的大腿再度進入了他。

杰森滿足地一聲輕哼，頭上花灑的溫水沿著罩在上方的ALPHA身軀淌下，滴進杰森的嘴裡，帶著濃烈ALPHA信息素的氣味就像春藥一般讓他痴醉，他情不目禁地伸手環住布魯斯的腰，緊貼著他精實的身體款擺著自己迎合著他的抽送，二人的動作都不像剛才那麼飢渴狂暴，但難分難捨地更加繾綣纏綿。

布魯斯親吻著杰森的髮心，將他擁在懷中操著他。杰森緊貼在布魯斯懷裡，沉溺在布魯斯帶給他的肉體歡愉中，他四面八方所有感官都被布魯斯佔據，ALPHA濃烈的信息素，精壯回彈著他身軀的肌肉，熾熱的體溫，緊貼的胸膛傳來的心跳，就像是他的整個世界，布魯斯由內而外都在包覆，佔有、激盪著他。杰森放肆地喘息呻吟，不知道自己在愛慾的朦朧中被操射了幾回，溼滑的下半身被布魯斯頂得近乎離地，他軟癱著抵靠著冰涼的牆，但擁抱著他的壯實胴體熾烈如火，將他融化。

無言的空氣中，只迴蕩著他在水聲中的嬌喘與交合的碰撞聲…

然而隨著ALPHA的陰莖又再度脹大成結，一股隱隱的不安卻讓布魯斯驟然從這旖旎的夢境中清醒了過來…

他這次沒有帶套！

布魯斯一身冷汗，懷中恍惚的杰森似乎也覺察到了什麼，但他只是嘴角微牽，像是帶著點苦澀地笑，閉上的雙眼甚至像在默許。

但這不可以…

不可以…

「對不起…」

杰森朦朧睜眼，還沒意識過來布魯斯要做什麼，布魯斯已經雙手握緊了他的細腰，咬著牙一口氣將自己抽離了出來。

他痛得一聲大叫，脹大的陰莖前端像個巨大的肉勾狠狠翻刮過他的生殖腔口再一路刮過腔道抽離他的身體，火辣辣的熱痛讓他撐持不住沿著牆滑坐到地，正好迎向成結的陰莖一抖，將溫熱白濁的精液兜頭蓋臉射了他一臉一身…沾在他長長的睫毛及失神的臉上再順著頭上的水流淌下全身，甚至不少直接噴濺進杰森微啟的口中…

帶著濃烈的雄性氣味…

他失神地想著自己現在的樣子一定糟糕透頂…

「天啊…」

他在朦朧的意識中看到布魯斯一臉心疼內疚地將他抱起，為他清洗收拾著一切…體內的腔道還在熱辣辣地陣陣發麻，像是布魯斯的肉棒還在裡面來回刮抽著他一般，但他已經累到連抬起一根手指的力氣都沒有了。

＊＊＊

那之後的一切都像一場夢一樣，在杰森後來半夢半醒的朦朧中，依稀只記得布魯斯幫他從頭到腳細心搓洗乾淨，再用大毛巾將他裹在懷裡為二人吹乾了頭髮，把他抱回床上，幫他上藥，餵他喝了不少水，打了些營養針類的東西。

自杰森有記憶以來，幾乎沒有被人這樣像孩子般呵護照顧過，這種被寵愛的感覺太陌生，讓他更加超乎現實地覺得一切都是幻覺…甚至幸福到讓他捨不得就這樣失去意識，沉入夢鄉…

───This is the best day of my life…

…他都要被自己笑出眼淚來了。

「…又做惡夢了？」  
杰森張開眼睛，看到早他一步醒來的布魯斯用粗糙的手指抹去他眼角的淚水。這一切一定只是發情期的荷爾蒙錯亂，杰森把頭埋進枕頭裡。

「沒…惡夢做得太習慣了…反倒不習慣好夢。」

布魯斯溫柔一笑：「回到我身邊，我會盡力讓你習慣做好夢。」

布魯斯一定也是荷爾蒙錯亂了。杰森突然一股心煩意亂地抬起頭來：  
「不，你不會。現在是哪一個布魯斯在跟我說話？布魯西嗎？你能承諾什麼？一旦你覺得現在你是蝙蝠俠，你什麼都可以捨棄，包括你自己。」他咬牙：「就算你現在滿手都捧著你珍惜鐘愛的寶物，當你認為蝙蝠俠不需要的時候你就會毫不猶豫放手摔碎一切轉頭就走。之後或許等一切結束再來哀嘆一地的殘骸，哈…或許你還認為那些碎片應該能自己拼合回到你身邊？」

布魯斯被他突然這一頓反嗆駁得無言以對。杰森嘆了一口氣：「你以前不是這樣…我不知道是什麼改變了你…事實上，我沒有覺得你在騙我，我知道你現在或許很真誠，但結果也不會有任何改變，只要你還是現在的蝙蝠俠，同樣的事就會不斷循環，而被拋下的人還不能抱怨，因為你是蝙蝠俠，是世界需要的蝙蝠俠，他理應大公無私，即使被犧牲的不只他自己。或許你許下的每一個承諾都是為了等自己卸下蝙蝠俠戰袍的那一天，等這一切能夠結束，回到布魯斯身分的那一天…」

「但這一切不會有結束的時候，因為你永遠也不會選擇用最根本的方法解決罪犯，你讓這些罪犯永遠都存在，讓他們在監獄的旋轉門來來去去，讓他們永遠能出來再度犯罪，所以高譚永遠不會和平，永遠需要蝙蝠俠。」

布魯斯坐起身來，摩娑著他的肩頭試圖安撫他，他溫言道：「杰森。我們不是上帝，也不是人民賦權的法官，沒有權利裁斷別人的生死。如果我們要自願成為打擊罪犯的義警，首先自己就不能成為殺人的罪犯。」

「可我已經不是義警，我是復仇者，是被罪犯殺死的亡靈。我沒有權利為自己報仇嗎？」

「杰森，小丑最終極的目的，他最渴望看到，最開心得意的，就是看到我們這群自許正義的人士變得像他一樣瘋狂，成為被自己情緒掌控，照一己之私決定他人生死的殺人犯。如果你要對這些瘋狂的罪犯報仇，你就絕對不能讓他得逞，讓他稱心如意…」

杰森甩開布魯斯的手，一聲嗤笑：「我沒瘋。我很清楚知道自己在做什麼。」

「只要在高譚我就絕不允許。」

杰森坐起身來，充滿嘰嘲地迎向布魯斯陰鬱的目光：「所以現在是蝙蝠俠在說話了。然後呢？你要承諾我不會再讓我做惡夢？還是把我當瘋子送進阿卡姆？」

布魯斯眼神複雜地看著面前說話挑釁凌厲，但眼角還閃著淚光，看起來反而更傷心欲絕的孩子，他胸口揪痛得無法呼吸，一地的碎片這比喻又讓他想起了半年前他離去時那個落寞失望的身影，他現在終於明白了當時他話中的含意。

在杰森復活剛回到高譚的時候，他一心當他是亡靈，對他又驚又愧，然後他發現他面對的是充滿了怒火與復仇之心瘋狂的紅頭罩，於是他搞砸了一切，讓兩人被彼此碰撞得遍體鱗傷，於是為了止損停止這個互相傷害的循環，他也開始戴上面具木然以蝙蝠俠的身分面對紅頭罩…

然而就在他還沒有察覺的時候，杰森已經拿下了面具，那個身心俱疲，孤獨的孩子在尋找多年前曾經疼愛過他，認識他原本模樣的男人。

但自己仍然在以蝙蝠俠防範紅頭罩的方式對付他…

於是他就這樣一次又一次，致命性地錯過杰森向他伸出的手…

…然而即使現在明白了這點，如同杰森所說，二人間的矛盾也不會因為脫下面具而改變…布魯斯難過地嘆了口氣：

「杰森，殺死那些奪走我最親愛的人的性命的罪犯為他們報仇…這種衝動從我八歲以來就沒有停止過！我不想用最簡單直接的方法終結罪犯？不想一勞永逸的防止他們再繼續出來害人？我無時無刻都想，但我不能，也許遵守這種規則讓我沒辦法杜絕罪犯們的所作所為，也許這讓我沒辦法更加萬無一失地保護我想保護的人，但事情變得更困難，無法走捷徑，無法更有效率並不表示我就必須停止，必須絕望，或是只能成為比罪犯更激進的罪犯…」

他看著杰森，一字一句：  
「如果我希望高譚有朝一日恢復法治和秩序，蝙蝠俠就不能帶頭成為蔑視法治的狂徒，不能淪為沒有底線的殺人犯，我必須成為警方的後盾，而不是警方追捕的罪犯…」

「蝙蝠俠或許，但是紅頭罩不必。我只要你別擋著我，這些髒活我來做就行。」

布魯斯抓著他的兩手一緊：  
「在高譚絕對不行！杰森。我不希望有一天我接到警方的信號燈求助，是要我去追捕你。我把你從犯罪小巷帶回來，就是不希望有一天你會進到監獄，現在更不希望是我親手送你進去！」

「……………」

「那高譚以外的地方可以？」

「……………」布魯斯的眉頭皺得更深了。

杰森把頭半埋進枕頭裡，幽幽地道：「我們永遠不會有共識…永遠沒辦法井水不犯河水…」

他沈默了一會，埋進枕頭的聲音突然變得有點躑躅…有點黏膩…  
「…但既然現在是這種情況，我們有必要在床上也當蝙蝠俠跟紅頭罩嗎…？」

布魯斯挑了挑眉，他還沒察顏辨色鼻端就聞到一股甜膩撩人的溫香，這讓他忍不住失笑：「…你的身體可以了？」

一個枕頭摔到他臉上，杰森紅著臉難堪地吼道：  
「可不可以別問得那麼直白！總之我現在就是個熱潮期管不住自己身體像個色情狂的OMEGA…我也覺得這樣很煩好嗎？」

布魯斯撥開枕頭直接將杰森整個人拉過來坐到他身上，他躺倒床上仰頭看著騎在他身上，逆光的杰森，心疼又有點明白了杰森為什麼要對他剛才的承諾，表現出那麼毫無來由的煩燥不安了。

他猜想在杰森的眼中他陷溺得太快，短短二天不到，他已經不想再放手讓他離開。

但他前後的情感轉變得愈強烈，對杰森來說，之後再被摔碎的恐懼就愈深…他曾經那麼深深地碎過…冷過…再萬念俱灰地離開過，他不會再那麼輕易相信他這次會有什麼不同…

而他也害怕硬把杰森留在身邊二人間的矛盾會讓他們再也無法相守…

所以有任何方法能夠留住他嗎？

該留住他嗎？

布魯斯看著騎在他身上低頭微喘著用手幫他擼動陰莖的杰森，腦中滿滿都是浴室裡他白淨的後頸下、淌著髮絲流下的水，那散發甜膩溫香，發紅粉嫩的腺體…

好想標記他…永遠佔有他…

布魯斯只覺得喉嚨強烈乾渴了起來。

────ＴＢＣ

註：身體檢查的靈感來自森太太的性轉桶XDDDDD已取得太太同意VVVVV為的是找一個合理的理由讓能聽見羅賓對話通訊的蝙蝠頭盔擺在兩人的身邊→///→


	4. 4-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有抹布情節描寫，不能接受的請直接跳到下一章，或關掉視窗離開！！！！>人<

＊＊＊  
  
濃重妖異的血味與精臭，混雜著各種ALPHA瘋狂原始又失控的信息素氣味，讓他絕望地感到一切都遲了…  
  
走在被陳舊厚重的地毯包覆的樓梯上，布魯斯胸口的心臟跳得又重又疼，每一步往前踩下的步伐都要用盡全身的力氣才能不致發顫。  
  
他明明知道有可能發生這種事，他明明知道他不應該放手讓杰森離開的。  
  
他才剛分化，根本不穩定到無法掌握自己的發情周期，更別說他完全沒有受過任何訓練，對於ALPHA能對OMEGA肉體的掌控與影響一無所知。  
  
───他就不該放手讓他走的！  
  
如果是在半年前，他會毫不猶豫地把人強留下，有必要的話甚至監禁也行，即使這會讓他無比憎恨他────反正也不能更恨了，反正永遠也不可能得到原諒────只要能保護他，他不在乎杰森對他的看法，他能冷心冷面木然地做任何他認為對事情有幫助的事，做任何他覺得應該做的事…  
  
然而在他發現杰森並不如他所想地那般恨他，甚至可能還愛著他的時候，他軟弱了，他反而禁不起再讓他恨，反而狠不下手再去打破這一切美好的可能性…於是儘管他多麼不安，他還是尊重杰森的選擇，放手讓他離開。  
  
而這就是軟弱的後果，就像五年前一樣…放手讓他走，結果都是眼睜睜看著他捧在手心，珍愛難捨的孩子被命運毫不憐惜地狠狠摔碎，直直地墜落到地獄底處…  
  
長長的樓梯盡頭是一扇厚重的紅木大門，儘管使盡全身的力量讓自己鎮定，儘管努力吸氣試圖壓下他重到耳鳴的心跳，推開木門的手依舊微微發顫…  
  
然後他恨不得當場死去。  
  
在燈光晦暗的舊賭場一隅，一個猥瑣的ALPHA正一腳踩在杰森光裸的背上，兩手緊抓著杰森的頭讓他含著自己的陰莖大力抽插著他的嘴，深插著他的喉嚨，杰森的腰則被另一個半跪在他身後的ALPHA緊緊抓著，正一臉陶醉挺聳著下身啪啪抽插著他的後穴，其他無法馬上得到滿足的ALPHA也在用自己的陰莖摩擦著所有杰森能帶給他們快感的肉體部位自慰著，眾多雄性的喘息聲混雜著野獸交合的肉體碰撞與官能性水聲，迴蕩在地下室的空洞結構中，根本不會有人聽見門被打開的吱呀聲，當然也沒有人有餘力注意到蝙蝠俠的到來。  
  
那是一群被原始獸慾迷醉到忘我的ALPHA們，在享用一個被他們信息素擄獲且無力反抗的OMEGA的瘋狂盛宴…  
  
當然也可能是一個無意間散發出發情信息的OMEGA，讓所有的ALPHA如同吃了春藥一般失去理性，瘋狂撕咬佔有他的祭典。  
  
布魯斯感到自己所有的恐懼懊悔，都在瞬間燒成了狂怒。  
  
他最珍愛的OMEGA此時像個性愛人偶般眼神空洞，身體抽搐著被一群野獸啃噬侵犯，已經被侵犯不知道多少次的後穴穴口已經撕裂，鮮血混雜著被陰莖抽插撞擊而滿溢噴出的白濁精液，紅紅白白流淌下他的大腿，沿著他被舉高晃動的膝蓋滴濺在正侵犯著他的ALPHA腿上，他的背上也滿是各種紅痕跟乾涸的精班，當然他滴著血絲唾液的嘴角也沒能倖免地撐裂出血，嘴裡還塞著一根正粗暴進出他喉頭的陰莖，杰森只能在對方撞擊下發出一聲聲乾嘔的嗚咽，雜在一眾濃重歡快的ALPHA喘息聲中微弱得可憐。他失神的臉上除了淚痕一樣滿是白濁的體液精班，有些甚至已經乾涸糾結住他零亂的睫毛與髮稍…他的手則被其他難以立時得到滿足的ALPHA抓著在搓動愛撫著自己的陰莖…  
  
杰森就像被一頭有著無數觸手跟陰莖的怪獸纏繞舔舐，深深重重不斷侵犯著肉體深處的祭品，只能毫無生氣，像個破敗的人偶般承受著所有野獸最原始的性交撞擊，空洞的眼神看不出他究意還能否感受到肉體的痛苦或歡愉…他垂下的陰莖隨著所有人粗暴的動作一擺一擺，在身後的ALPHA背部緊弓，震顫著把一大股精液注入他早已吞下過多精液，滿溢到流出的後穴後…生理反應地失禁間歇射出一股股透明汁液來…然而顯然還沒有結束的ALPHA們並不會讓他有喘息的機會，還沒等結消退，高潮後脫力的ALPHA已經被另一名飢渴的ALPHA拽著後頸踢開，後者迫不及待地將自己硬得發疼的陰莖塞進OMEGA還在微微顫顫收縮吞吐，一股股流出帶血精液的後穴中，歡聲抽插了起來。  
  
布魯斯氣得渾身發抖，緊握的拳頭甚至已經能想像到一手捏斷那群畜牲的頸椎，一拳搗碎他們肋骨再一腳踩碎他們背骨，踏爛他們下體的觸感。他想飛身衝去撕開那群畜牲將自己寶貝的OMEGA奪還回來，然而多年固守的底線突然像腳鐐一般狠狠扣住了他的雙腿。  
  
───他知道自己現在一出手，一定無可避免會殺了這些人。  
  
但他太恨，甚至連不殺人這個底線此時都讓他怒火狂燒，他無能狂怒地掙扎想向這群野獸奔去，但他的雙腿雙腳還是硬被牢牢釘在地上動彈不得，然後他就像被一道定身令咒定在當地一般，任憑他靈魂瘋狂地憤怒嘶吼，他的身體聞風不動。  
  
杰森原本沒有生命也沒有焦距的眼瞳就在此刻遠遠地看到了他，然後布魯斯看到那雙眼神開始浮上一層溼潤的痛苦與心碎…  
  
──即使如此你也不會出手是嗎…  
  
──即使如此，你也不肯弄髒自己的手來救我是嗎…  
  
不…杰森，不────!!  
  
──你根本不想看…根本不在乎…  
  
心臟彷彿被生生割碎卻又發不出聲的窒悶痛苦讓布魯斯撕心裂肺地在心底哭吼了出來。  
  
不────────…


	5. 4-2

＊＊＊

────「布魯斯…布魯斯!!」

逆著窗口灑進來的陽光，杰森貼近的臉正一臉擔憂驚惶地叫喚著他，清軟好聞的信息素已經不像過去幾天那麼甜膩溼熱，他的熱潮期已經結束了。

布魯斯瞪大了雙眼，怔怔看著眼前乾淨，漂亮，藍綠色的瞳眸清澈無垢的杰森，感覺到臉上凌亂的溼熱正在冷卻，就像眼前的杰森在確認他清醒之後迅速掩去的擔心關切一般，杰森呼了口氣，放開了他：

「你做惡夢了，是惡夢這東西也會傳染？還是你情況一直都這麼糟？從我離開到現在？你都在一個人對抗惡夢？喔…你本不該是一個人的，但你不想別人幫你對吧？」

布魯斯沒理會杰森的嘲諷，他胡亂用被角抹了抹臉，便急迫地抓住他：  
「杰森，你需要幫助，你必須跟我回去！」

杰森啼笑皆非，甚至都要氣笑了：「需要幫助的是你才對吧？需要我提醒你現在做惡夢的人是你嗎？還是說你夢見我怎麼了，醒醒，我好得很。」

「不，你不好，你已經分化了，但你對自己的身體和往後的處境都一無所知，你需要跟我一起回去接受OMEGA的訓練，至少在你穩定，可以使用抑制劑之前…」

「算了吧。」杰森嗤笑了一聲打斷他：  
「走出這裡，沒有生物性荷爾蒙在作用之後，別說什麼讓我習慣做好夢了，我們兩個連和平相處都不可能做到！你做不到！我也做不到！」

布魯斯深深吸了口氣：「我做得到，你也一樣做得到！杰森，不管過往你做了什麼，那個死前還在用自己的身體保護別人的男孩絕不可能真的視別人的性命如草芥，你只是被憤怒蒙蔽了理智，被逼到認為只有這種方法能解決問題，只有自己能做而且非這麼做不可，相信我，我不能更明白這種憤怒與殺意了！但你不能用殺戮來保護人，因為那不會帶來安全，只會帶來恐懼。你不能用犯罪來遏止犯罪，你要做對的事，就要用對的方法。」

「哈。」杰森一聲冷笑，甩開他的手：「所以你所謂的『你辦得到』，意思就是要我改變自己去屈從你的規則，你才辦得到，然而這正是問題癥結所在，因為我辦不到，我也不想辦。」  
他搖了搖頭，繼續道：  
「更何況等你覺得『問題』解決了，回歸到你正常的蝙蝠俠模式之後別說像這樣『商量』了，你根本不會再花哪怕一點點的心力去傾聽你身邊的人說話，因為溫情只會讓蝙蝠俠分心，而蝙蝠俠需要專注，你下意識地一直在推開身邊的人，切斷所有的感情交流……還是說你覺得『這樣對他們才安全，『離我愈遠，危險就愈遠』，好像這些『危險』不是你刻意留下來的一樣，好像當個平民百姓就不會被那些『危險』隨意踐踏了一樣，你就這樣自己麻醉自己把自己活成一個機器，毫無自覺地把布魯斯活成一個假人！」

杰森轉頭看向一直沒再接口回應他的布魯斯，看到他回復到蝙蝠俠那熟悉的嘴角緊繃表情，他一怔下冷笑：

「還是說你是有意識的嗎？因為你知道你大概再也沒心力去履行布魯斯的任何私人承諾，你就索性先把布魯斯的情感扼殺掉，把自己變成一堵像長了對尖耳但又不具備聽覺作用的牆，自己隔絕掉所有情感的羈絆，讓所有身邊不願意放棄布魯斯的人被你冷得遍體鱗傷還不能不追隨你不放！」

「我回來想見的是從前那個以蝙蝠俠身分救人的布魯斯韋恩，不是這個為了當個蝙蝠俠機器而殺死布魯斯韋恩的人。你在用最殘忍的方法對待自己和身邊愛你的人，用最仁善的方法去對待那些不配當人的畜牲，讓所有惡棍感到安心自在，因為他們知道你不會突破底線殺了他們，卻讓你應該保護的人提心吊膽，或被你的冷漠傷得支離破碎！你知道嗎？我不會選擇再回到你身邊，因為我再也碎不起，現在的你也不再是從前的那個他！你也不值得我！」

杰森嘶吼：  
「我會用我自己的方式去保護我想保護的人，就像我也不認同你的做法一樣，我不在乎你認不認同我！」

「杰森，回答我一個問題就好。一次，哪怕只有一次，」布魯斯近乎疼痛地再次抓住他的手臂：「有任何一次，你偶發一念之仁放過了一條生命，之後慶幸自己當時沒下殺手的嗎？ 」

杰森瞪大了眼睛看著他，沒有回答，甚至也沒掙脫他的手腕。

──當然有。

──因為那個人就在眼前。

他到現在都能清楚記得當布魯斯跳進了車底裝有他炸彈的蝙蝠車，那個引爆器被他捏在手裡，只要輕輕往下一按就能結束一切的驚悚感。

他也記得那柄曾經抵住一個少年脖頸的小刀，那個只要再發力入肉一寸就能讓一個優秀的少年，成為一個噴著鮮血的屍體的可怕觸感…

而這都是後來一直在夢裡糾纏他不放，讓夢裡那個醜惡的小丑一直拿來取笑他的夢魘…

一線之隔，卻是人間與地獄。  
他總在夢裡配著小丑的笑聲驚恐地看到自己憤怒到不受控制地按下那個按鈕，劃斷那個脖子，然後在分不出是小丑還是自己的狂笑聲中彷彿撕裂……之後再帶著一身冷汗驚怖地醒來。

所以他頭皮發麻地看著布魯斯，知道他想說什麼，而他說不出一個字來反駁。

布魯斯了然且安靜地看著他：「我們是人，是人就一定會犯錯，但當這個錯是取走一條錯誤的性命的時候，這個大錯將無法挽回，這個十字架會跟隨你一輩子，我不希望你背負著這種東西活下去，你早就承受得太多…」

杰森眼神一黯：「現在說這個你覺得還有意義嗎。」他甩脫布魯斯的手，逕自走向堆放自己衣物的地方，穿上自己的褲子。

他就要走了，又要從自己的眼前徹底消失，夢裡的情境就像個警鐘一樣重重擊打著布魯斯的心臟，讓他半年來的牽腸掛肚有了更具體更悚然驚怖的方向…

──你沒辦法承受他恨你，就只能眼睜睜地看著他走進地獄…

布魯斯黯然地瞇了瞇眼，終於深深吸了一口氣：

「杰森！」

布魯斯這一聲並不特別響亮，甚至比起杰森之前聽過他的各種怒鳴都要冷靜溫和的多，然而杰森卻突然覺得全身力氣一空，差點直直向前軟倒跪下。

他心中莫名大駭。

他勉力維持著站姿撐持著自己轉頭看向布魯斯：  
「你做了什麼…？」

「這就是…」布魯斯不疾不徐，甚至可以說是好整以暇地下了床：「一個ALPHA能對OMEGA做的事。」

杰森瞪大了眼睛看著他……豈有此理…這太沒道理……他全身發軟，驚駭地發現原本脫離熱潮期，已經清爽退熱的身體瞬間又回到三天前──他全身正在迅速發熱發軟，下體不受控制地淌溼了他的內褲…

「事實上這間安全屋已經被我改寫了權限，你之前模寫的我的生體認証已經不可能再打開安保系統，所以只有得到我的允許，你才走得出這裡。」布魯斯甚至不急著走向他，只是靜靜地看著杰森：「反抗我，讓我知道你有能力抵禦得了ALPHA對你的影響與控制，我就為你打開大門，從此不再過問你的去向。」

這還不簡單…這應該很簡單…杰森咬著牙…只要想辦法轉身走到門口，他就可以得到自由，只要走到門口！

然而他的身體完全背叛了他，別說抬腳離開，他連維持著站姿讓自己與眼前ALPHA對峙都耗盡了意志力，他甚至完全可以想像只要布魯斯這時走近他，靠向他，他會毫不猶豫跪下身來把臉埋進他的胯下為他口交…

他被自己的這種軟弱驚呆了。

「…這不公平…這太狡猾了…」杰森雙眼微紅地低下了頭，顫顫地低喃著。

「所以，你決定留下。」看到杰森露出了臣服的姿勢，像是在嘲笑著他的無力反抗，布魯斯好整以暇地跨步走近他，伸手囂張地撫摸著他的臉，手指插進他的頭髮捧住他的脖頸抬起他的臉來，他姆指摩娑著他敏感的耳廓。逆光下英俊的臉龐甚至帶著冷冽的邪氣：「你知道接下來會發生什麼吧？」

後頸的腺體隨著他的心跳大力鼓動著，杰森只感到自己全身的細胞都在渴求著眼前的ALPHA，他甚至昏沉迷醉地幻想著被眼前的布魯斯以最殘暴，最原始最獸慾的方式撕裂佔有，而他連一根手指都不想去推開他…僅管他的靈魂憤怒嘶吼著，他的身體已經全面投降。

逆光下的布魯斯鋼藍的眼瞳帶著平靜的殘酷，彷彿在告訴他這就是一個被擄獲的獵物，一個可悲的OMEGA身體帶給他主人的命運。

「只要接受訓練，你就不會這麼軟弱，這麼毫無抵抗力，但你偏偏不肯，我給過你選擇機會，但你不屑一顧。現在與其讓你就這樣毫無防備地走出去，被你過往不放在眼裡的哪怕最平凡的任何一個ALPHA糟踏，我寧願……」

話聲嘎然而止，他眼神一黯地吸了口氣。雙手緊緊捧住杰森的臉便狠狠地吻住了他，他帶著強烈侵略性地含住他，吸吮他的舌尖，像要奪走佔據他所有氣息般地侵入，吸吮，杰森在大量的雄性信息素浸潤下已經完全軟倒在布魯斯的懷裡，任由布魯斯重重將他壓倒在地，冰涼的大理石地板對於他這時火熱飢渴的身軀已經起不到任何一點鎮靜清涼的作用，他的後頸腺體脹熱難受，全身都歡求著正壓跨在身上的ALPHA，在布魯斯扯去他褲子的時候他已經欲得發疼，溼得徹底。

他感覺自己的意志、靈魂、傲氣都被本能徹底粉碎了。

眼前杰森恍惚迷亂的表情與夢境中重合，讓布魯斯痛苦地笑了，  
一切就像回到了夢境裡，只是這次，他是看著自己在強暴這個孩子…

────他終究必須先傷害他才能幫助他…

然而一切都遲了，在ALPHA咆哮下臣服又信息素中毒的OMEGA只有在性滿足下體內信息素枯竭消散或是被標紀才有可能恢復神智，所以即使他現在收手也沒有用，甚至因為杰森是初潮，也沒有抑制劑能讓他緩解清醒。他開始悲傷並溫柔地啜吻著身下失去自主意識，像性奴娃娃一樣只對性事有反應的杰森，在火熱興奮張狂的肉體慾望下他很清楚等到杰森清醒，他這輩子都不會再得到他的原諒…

────ＴＢＣ


	6. 5(完)

＊＊＊

杰森軟癱在布魯斯的懷中，任由布魯斯一雙大手裹著他溼熱的陰莖為他手淫，他微張的嘴隨著布魯斯手部的力道輕哼重喘，但他長睫下溼潤朦朧的雙眼發直，漂亮的眼瞳空洞得就像個人偶。他的信息素也只充滿了被動的情欲，和前三天濃烈的熱潮期完全不同──杰森的信息素總是飽含著豐富強烈的情感，一如他個性的熱切直接，在他情難自己的發情期中，他身上的信息充滿了讓布魯斯心醉不已的纏綿與強烈的渴求，對布魯斯來說簡直活色生香風情萬種，每一個情動都搔在他內心最柔軟的角落。

但現在的他，什麼都沒有。

除了發燙的欲望，他不在乎別人正在對他做什麼，甚至大概也不在乎在他身上的人是誰。

這讓布魯斯莫名地難受與惱火，所以儘管對他的肉體充滿情欲，一股難言的心冷與挫折就是讓他不想在這種情況下佔有他。

他只希望能讓杰森射出來，讓他高潮之後盡快恢復神智。之後…之後他大概就能了解到自己身為OMEGA的危險處境，就會自己想辦法保護自己了吧──布魯斯苦澀地想。

除此之外，他也無法再奢求什麼了。

時間並沒有持續很久，隨著他手部的節奏加快，杰森的喘聲也愈來愈急，他開始在他懷裡繃緊了身子陣陣哆嗦，然後一聲啜泣雙手緊抓著布魯斯環在他身前的粗壯手臂，就在布魯斯的手中射了出來。

布魯斯深吸了口氣：  
「杰森…聽得到我說話嗎？杰森？」

然而這對一個渴望交媾的OMEGA來說顯然還遠遠不夠，杰森懶懶地仰躺在他懷裡，柔軟的髮絲滾蹭搔癢過他的肩窩，他的身體還是又軟又燙，甚至難耐地雙腿大開，拽著布魯斯的手伸向他的會陰渴求他的撫慰，就像個──…

──『發情的母狗。』

達米安的話在布魯斯腦中響起，讓他更加心煩意亂地一股無名火起：

「…看看你現在的樣子，你只想被人狠狠地操，甚至也不在乎是誰在操你，而你竟然還以為只要克服熱潮期就可以回到過去的生活？繼續去統領你的黑幫？要知道那些黑幫裡全是沒經過任何訓練的野生ALPHA，你上過ALPHA的訓練，如果你沒忘，你應該知道一個野生的ALPHA可以多殘暴…性觀念可以多原始…你很可能還不知道發生什麼事，就已經淪為你原本那幫手下的性玩具，甚至──…」

他話還沒說完突然看到杰森的眼底閃過一絲異樣的神采，他皎白的胸膛甚至有一瞬間若隱若現地浮現了奇妙的圖騰，布魯斯心頭狂跳，將他板過身來，捧住了他的臉：  
「你聽得見我說的話嗎？醒過來，杰森!!」

然而那錯覺般的一線清明一閃即逝，杰森眼神一散，突然笑了，甚至也恍惚痴迷地回捧住布魯斯的臉，急促，飢渴地吻向了他。

那仍然不是個有技巧性的吻，但對ALPHA信息素的渴戀讓他像小貓一樣執著地追尋著布魯斯的舌尖，布魯斯的閃躲對他而言就像戲弄，更引誘了杰森的深入，加深杰森的焦灼渴望，直到他終於大口含住布魯斯的舌頭，像個嬰孩一般用力吸吮，鼻子哼出急促而滿足的輕哼，讓布魯斯爽到像全身過電一般地酥麻。

他感到懷中的男孩身軀一熱，原本甜膩呆滯的信息素突然活過來也似地張狂燒起，放脫他的嘴後，杰森嘴角掛著一絲唾液懶洋洋地勾起，笑容配上他囂張的催情信息素就像是個挑釁…

怎麼你不敢嗎？

現在的我不會逃也不會反抗，但你還是沒膽伸手來拿嗎？

你就是沒那個膽子佔有我對吧？

布魯斯怒極反笑，被煽動的熊熊怒火甚至讓他產生了想把眼前的OMEGA狠狠蹂躝撕裂的衝動，他粗暴地將杰森重重地壓在身下，一手扣住他的雙手舉高過頂，膝蓋頂開他的胯下。

「所以你想要這樣？你就想要這樣？你拒絕我的保護！拒絕一切安全的可能，就是想像條母狗一樣讓所有的男人都有機會狠狠地操幹你對吧！？」

杰森仰身扭動著身軀，難耐地挺腰近乎騎到布魯斯的大腿之上，用雙腿緊夾著他摩蹭著自己。布魯斯將手用力擠進杰森緊夾著他大腿，熱滑無比的鼠蹊，粗暴地將手指探進他的蜜穴，僅僅只是這一指的深入，就讓杰森泌出一大股熱液，溼熱地沿著布魯斯的手指流淌，打溼了兩人的下身，帶著發情中OMEGA信息的芬芳，

布魯斯微醺地心下一蕩。杰森在他手指的侵入下呼吸頓促，被侵入的腸道內腔更隨之收緊，像是下體也在吸吮著布魯斯的手指一般。

這讓他不自覺地獰笑了。

他喜歡這個味道，從五年前杰森第一次分化，他對這孩子還沒有肉體上的慾念時他就喜歡上了這個獨特，又舒服地滲進他四肢百骸每個細胞的氣味，現在發情的甜膩更讓這個氣味帶著強烈的生物性誘惑，讓他全身發熱，慾念高漲。在這充滿原始本能卻又熱情甜蜜的邀約下，就連他都開始覺得自己先前的「克制」簡直愚蠢至極。

杰森要他，就如同他也想要他一樣！

現在的杰森在他手指的操弄下就像個熟透的果實，輕輕一掐，就流出香甜芳美的汁液來，布魯斯在濃烈的OMEGA信息素中心搖神馳，宛如身心都浸在一池溫暖，香甜醇厚的美酒中，他開始加上二根，三根手指操著杰森，熟練地搓摩按壓他內壁突起的腺體，享受著雙腿纏著他的杰森全身顫抖的緊夾還有鼻子哼出的好聽呻吟，杰森耐不住地開始愛喘，抬高自己的腰臀迎合著布魯斯的手指，甚至用膝蓋抵弄挨擦著布魯斯的陰莖。

「想要？那就自己來拿。」

他放脫一直鉗制杰森的手，杰森急不可耐掙扎著仰身坐起，雙手握住布魯斯早已硬狠脹大的陰莖，他跪著將臉埋進布魯斯寬厚的胸懷，之後便一路親吻舔舐而下，輕咬布魯斯隆隆突起的每塊腹肌，舌尖抵舐進他敏感的肚臍，親吻他佈滿筋絡的下腹，他的恥毛，之後埋進他的胯下從陰莖根部一路舔舐而上，終於張口含住了它。

炸烈的快感讓布魯斯爽到全身發汗，興奮已極，被引爆的殘暴原始性欲甚至讓他想抓住杰森的頭將他狠狠按下，把自己粗硬的肉棒直直捅進他溫暖緊縮的喉頭猛力操幹他，但和惡夢重疊的畫面閃過眼前，讓他微微不適地拉回了自己。

他伸手在旁邊狼籍的衣服雜物間掏摸出了一枚保險套，然後輕輕挑起杰森的臉，將自己抽了出來：

「夠了，你很棒，當作獎勵，就直接給你吧，知道怎麼做嗎？」

杰森湊近了他拿著套子的手，伸出舌尖舔過包裝上韋恩商標的Ｗ字頭，便直接就著布魯斯的手張嘴咬住包裝的牙口，將包裝撕了開來。

「Good puppy…」

布魯斯渾身慾火賁發地笑了，他捏緊了杰森的腰，在杰森為他套好套子之後幾乎是迫不及待地抱著他騎上自己的陰莖，將自己直直撞進了杰森的身體裡。

熾熱緊緻的穴口在他狠狠突進時不斷緊縮，大力抽出時內腔的吸力更讓他爽到銷魂，杰森像是承受不住粗硬肉棒一開始便毫不留情的激烈進出而全身抽搐抱緊了布魯斯，溼熱的呻吟磨在布魯斯耳窩帶著求饒般的哭音，布魯斯狠狠抽插了幾回，在火辣慾望稍微緩解後醺醉地埋在杰森的懷裡漸漸放緩了力道與速度，他抬頭輕咬青年還不十分突出的喉結，順勢而下吸吮他豐彈的胸脯，含住他充血挺立的乳蒂，閉上眼睛沉醉在這個火熱的胴體帶給他的交合快感中。

他吸吮著他朣脹的乳蒂，甚至有點後悔剛剛多此一舉地戴了套子，他現在滿心只想把自己的精子源源不絕地射進杰森的體內，注滿他的子宮，讓他懷上自己和他的孩子，讓他的乳尖也分泌出鮮甜可口的乳汁來，他貪婪地重重吸吮，聽到杰森鼻子哼出疼痛同時又歡愉的呻吟，杰森在上下抽插的晃動中狂亂地緊抓著布魯斯的頭髮將他按在自己胸口，享受著布魯斯對他敏感刺癢的倍蕾的舔咬重吸，甚至開始嘶吼著低頭啃咬布魯斯的脖頸，尖銳又搔癢的刺痛更加煽動ALPHA最原始的獸性，讓布魯斯忍不住再度加大力道，快速抽插了起來。

失去所有理性制鋯的杰森就像一朵怒放的玫瑰，大理石般白晰的肌膚染上情慾的玫紅，治豔、放浪，在兩人交合的激烈肉體碰撞和併濺的水聲中歡愉地索求著他的ALPHA，美得又野又慾。布魯斯喉嚨震出低吼繃緊臀肌狂操著他的穴口，恨不得將自己身體，自己的一切都撞進這個火熱緊緻，深深吸吮著他的愛穴中，過多的愛液被撞出穴口擠成白沫，噴濺在他的下腹，杰森的陰莖，及兩人溼滑相連的胯部中滴落在地，肉體拍擊著溼滑的地板，發出響亮又淫靡，帶有黏稠感的水聲來。

杰森漂亮的腹肌隨著體內生殖腔口被頂開而陣陣的收縮震顫，他像被自己的快感連連電擊般抑不住聲聲浪喘，肌肉帶動腔內的一波波緊縮更讓布魯斯在抽插中被他體內深處的火熱腔口吸得爽到抽氣，布魯斯激情地掐緊杰森的腰，再張開十指順著他發紅敏感的腹肌往上愛撫，搓揉他柔軟豐彈的胸肌，他在他皎白的脖頸胸腹吸咬出一個又一個的紅痕，每一次的吸吮咬喫都清楚感覺到杰森的肌膚在他唇齒下的輕輕顫慄，他嘴角掛著一絲晶瑩的唾液貪婪地吸吮舔遍他熱燙的身軀，品嚐他一身的香汗淋漓。但這還不夠…遠遠不夠…

他要在他身上留滿屬於自己的印記，自己的氣味，一遍又一遍地標記他，射滿他，向所有人宣告他的主權，這個火熱美麗的OMEGA屬於他！杰森陶德屬於他！他的一切都屬於他──有何不可？他為了他而分化，他在初潮時完全打開自己的身體接受他，任憑他狂操他三天三夜在他體內留下了只屬於他的形狀，他們的身體如此契合，就像他們的靈魂也曾經彼此相屬。他幾乎可以肯定杰森還深愛著他，就如同自己對他無論怎麼壓抑也無法切離的那一縷刻骨銘心，他應該屬於他！無論是五年前，還是現在都一樣。

強烈的快感重重疊加，將兩頭沉浸在肉慾中的野獸帶往一波又更高一波的快感高潮，杰森一聲抽泣全身後仰顫抖抽搐著，精液高高噴濺到布魯斯的胸口。腔口與穴口的雙重收縮也讓布魯斯的陰莖脹大成結，熱辣地卡住杰森的子宮口，隔著套開始脹熱地併射他的熱液。原始的衝動支配著布魯斯，讓他近乎兇狠地抓住杰森的頭髮將他的頭按回自己肩窩，低頭就要咬下他的腺體。

他要宣告他屬於他！他要標記他！

──他有權這麼做。

然而此時下腹一陣激烈的銳痛襲來，打斷了他狂熱的一咬──…

「滿意了嗎…？」

冷冷一句話就像一盆冷水兜頭而下。布魯斯全身一震，抬頭看到懷中杰森汗溼瀏海下的雙眼已經回復了神智，而他的手正狠狠撕抓在布魯斯尚未完全復原的槍傷上，傷口破裂的鮮血正隨著被撕下的人工皮快速漫了出來……

劇痛下徐徐回復的理智讓布魯斯震驚地意識到──自己剛才竟然在不知不覺間，反過來被杰森的OMEGA信息素控制支配，失去了理智。

──他被杰森誘發出了ALPHA熱。

大概是意識到自己無法正面力抗ALPHA的控制，杰森索性放棄抵抗，反過來大量釋出自己的信息素誘惑他，讓他迷醉到進入被原始性交慾望支配的ALPHA熱狀態，削弱了他對OMEGA的主控權，終於掙脫了ALPHA的控制反過來制住了他！

這還是自他年少分化，接受完ALPHA訓練以來，第一次被OMEGA誘出了ALPHA熱，他真的沒想到杰森在那種狀態下，還能用這種方法反制他。

「了不起…你辦到了…」

布魯斯全身脫力，佩服地點頭苦笑。但他在杰森體內的結尚末消退，他只能輕輕將杰森放倒在地，支著手臂抬起自己上身儘量不碰到他，等待結的復原讓兩人分離。

杰森放開了布魯斯的傷口，精疲力盡地癱倒在地，他別過臉去閉上了眼睛，溼熱的眼角還留有剛剛激情時流蓄的淚水，但表情冷漠蒼白，就像個被完全切斷電力的人偶一般。

布魯斯壓住自己的傷口止血，嘆了口氣：  
「…我會遵守我的承諾…放你離開…不再過問你的去向，我只求你一件事…在自己身體穩定前好好保護好自己的安全，給自己做完全套的OMEGA訓練，別讓…其他ALPHA有機會對你做出這麼渾帳的事來……」

「…不勞你費心。」

杰森氣若遊絲地打斷他，微喘起伏的胸口帶動眼角蓄積的淚水滑下了他的臉龐，疲憊下又是那張讓布魯斯熟悉不已──憤慲中帶著頹喪的神情。

布魯斯只感到一股絕望的愛意漲滿在他的胸懷，讓他的心口緊縮到透不過氣，苦到驟然失去了話語…

他又要永遠失去他了…

這十天的美好記憶甜蜜又酸楚地在他腦中流轉──杰森為了安撫他的那個輕吻，窩在他懷中為他療傷的專注，為他輸血時緊挨著他的體溫，發情被自己撞見時驚慌失措的可愛狼狽，像隻小貓般乖順地將自己交給他的動人，被惡夢糾纏時縮在他懷裡的無助，以及這三天的纏綿旖旎…

然而最後嘎然而止，一切依舊回到了現在這個和半年前重合──對他徹底心冷的憤慲與失望中。

他就像在迷宮的那一端，儘管看著杰森向自己伸出了手，儘管看到他眼中對自己還留有的那一絲渴望與期盼，儘管他多麼拼命想找出一條正確的路讓自己能奔向他擁他入懷，最後都還是徒然地被困在一條條的死路中，看著他對自己失望，看著他放手黯然離開。

他終究還是沒能牽住他的手…

他頹然低頭，腦中一個機械化的聲音在試圖說服自己早該習慣這種失去，但溼熱的水氣模糊了他的視線，驀然一股悲傷的酸苦翻湧上喉，讓他脆弱地崩潰出聲：  
「我不明白，你恨我把周圍的人推開，你恨我因此傷害了留在我身邊的人，然而真相就是當我認真想留住我愛的人，他們卻總是會離開，被死神帶走，或是像你一樣無論如何都不肯再回來，總是要扮演那個被留下來的人太苦了，總是要當那個失去的人太苦了，所以我再也不想面對這種情感，你覺得我把自己活成了一個假人，那是因為當個假人很好，當個假人能讓一切變得更簡單，如果你不喜歡這樣…」

布魯斯幾乎是帶著嘶啞的破音低吼著：  
「那就不要再從我的面前消失！不要再離開我了！」

「…是你先離開的！你早就離開了！在我好不容易回到這裡，你就已經不在了！」杰森滿臉淚痕地轉過臉來，像在用全身僅存的一點力氣抗訴：「我他媽還花了好久才意識到，我回來想找的那個布魯斯早就被你自己扼殺了，現在的你根本活得誰都不是，你讓自己以為這是為了保護想保護的事物才值得的犧牲，但你根本不知道你在保護的是什麼!!犧牲的又是什麼!!」

──那個我曾經認識，也認識我的人…早就已經不在了…

──那個身心俱疲，孤獨的孩子在尋找多年前曾經疼愛過他，認識他原本模樣的男人。

布魯斯彷彿直到此刻才終於大夢初醒地意識到杰森一直在苦苦追尋著什麼，他像是黑暗中抓住了一束希望的曙光，急迫地、乾渴著：  
「…所以你回來…你一直回來就是還想見他？那個五年前，還沒失去過你的布魯斯韋恩？」

「如果是他，你就會願意留下？」

杰森怔怔地看著布魯斯，委屈憤慨的滿臉淚痕驀然停格在脆弱的思念與迷茫。

布魯斯狠狠把他擁進懷中，深情地啜吻著他，他將臉埋進他頸窩耳盼，近乎企求地：「那就幫我找回他，留住他！他也很想你，他一直一直都在想著你！」

彷彿最後的一點什麼也潰堤了。酸熱上湧的激動讓杰森淚流不止地閉上了眼睛，他口唇微動，發出了細不可聞的呢喃，但這次，布魯斯聽到了。

「標記我。」

布魯斯熱燙滾滾的吐息隨著銳痛灌進他脆弱敏感的後頸腺體，  
杰森覺得自己就像個一直一直都在放手高空墜落的孩子，終於被穩穩接入一個強壯厚實的臂彎。

＊＊＊

後話。

韋恩家炸了。

當然不是物理意義上的炸，但當布魯斯帶傷消失了三天據傳是在「照顧一個剛分化的小O」，三天後帶回的卻是杰森陶德的時候，大家都覺得腦門被轟然炸開了。

除了早就猜到一切的阿福。

達米安簡直要瘋了，他企圖幫布魯斯解釋許多剛分化的OMEGA並不需要性行為上的照顧，只要生理性像照顧一個高燒虛弱可能脫水衰竭的病人就好，但信息素聞得清清楚楚的提姆都有點同情這個平常不可一世的義弟這麼辛苦在做垂死爭扎了。

「事實上…我已經標紀了他。當然，是杰森同意的。」布魯斯微笑的表情帶著恬靜的幸福感，光這笑容就能讓很多認識蝙蝠俠的人當場心肌梗塞。

所以提姆很確定這一擊可以讓達米安安靜好一陣子…反正人還有呼吸，身體上沒事就行，蝙蝠家的人嘛，誰能不被迫練出常人百倍以上的心理承受力呢？刺客聯盟鍛鍊出來菁英中的菁英一定也沒問題的。

看到一旁的阿福俐落地過來將石化的達米安扶到沙發上坐好，在他面前為他倒上一杯溫熱的英式奶茶，他知道阿福一定也是這樣想的。

當然提姆的驚爆點和達米安完全不同，他是見証過布魯斯失去杰森之後那段槁木死灰期，也體驗過杰森回來之後發現自己被取代那瘋狂焰火期的最大受害者。對於他倆間的感情他早就承受得太多，早已波瀾不驚，他驚嚇的是───

────杰森陶德竟然是個OMEGA！！！！！！！！！！

他這個暴戾猖狂讓他幾度瀕死的義兄竟然是個OMEGA…

他都快要不認得OMEGA這個字怎麼寫了。

所以當布魯斯告訴他杰森必須進行OMEGA的基本訓練，需要非標紀者ALPHA，也就是他（或是布魯德海文的迪克）協助的時候，他也快瘋了…

「呃…我覺得…ALPHA（也就是我）很危險…」

「是啊，對一個剛分化的OMEGA來說，所有的ALPHA都太危險了。」布魯斯痛惜地嘆了口氣：「所以才需要你們來協助他進行訓練…」

───你他媽戀愛中的人是不是都聽不懂人話…

提姆眼神死透著，他工作好多，壓力好大…現在還多了一項要用自己的性魅力訓練自己後媽（…三天前還是義兄）的詭異任務，他捲款潛逃到天涯海角的心都有了。

他只能望著主臥室方向，安慰自己那個還在昏睡不醒的當事人分化之後可能性格會跟他之前認知的不太一樣，畢竟半年不見了，畢竟第二性別都變了，畢竟都被標紀了，誰知道呢？然後在布魯斯離身到蝙蝠洞審視這三天的高譚狀況之後，他就火速按下了那個遠在暴風圈外的另一個ALPHA──他大哥的聯絡鍵…

畢竟要死也不用他一個人過勞死對吧？

＊＊＊

杰森有沒有變不知道，反正一家人中真正跟他熟識過的也只有阿福和布魯斯。

但布魯斯變化可大了！

他不再一直緊繃著嘴角，連對待家人都擺著一張撲克臉，一副只論正事的疏離態度。他會邊跟杰森鬥嘴邊自然地關心一下旁邊咖啡快從鼻子噴出來的提姆，擔心他最近是不是有點過勞，主動跟他商量一下整個集團運作下的人力分配，讓他把肩頭的擔子輕減出去一點，甚至和杰森一起和他熱烈討論他學校論文的方向，然後兄弟倆不可避免地開始就誰的學歷高誰有資格指點誰的問題吵得不可開交，最後在發現同年齡的時段中學歷最高的反而是全家最小，最凡爾賽文學的達米安之後，大家都很有默契地閉了嘴讓這事翻頁。

這讓小小年紀就沒有過過平凡生活的提姆，終於過到了自己曾經也響往過的──一個熱熱鬧鬧的家庭生活來。

至少在布魯斯關心的插手安排下，一直過著多重生活，肩負各種重擔的他終於也能像一般青少年一樣有正常的坐息跟睡眠時間了，這非常的哈雷路亞！

當然因為這變化實在太大，他有時也不得不承認達米安的陰謀論未必全是他的被害妄想

是的，不肯承認自己就是單純被會笑會抬槓，還試圖和他坦承交心建立所謂信任關係的父親嚇壞的達米安，非常篤定父親就是中了杰森陶德的邪，他堅稱：  
「這一定是陶德的魔法！陶德一定對父親做了什麼！母親曾經提過大種姓有些術式是能夠操縱人心的！父親一定是被控制了！」

然而達米安的陰謀論在阿福以及被奪命連環扣召回來的大哥迪克証言下算是被打破了，他們感概地表示這正是五年前那場悲劇之前，那個還活生生，沒有封閉自己的布魯斯原本的模樣（只是迪克覺得現在的這個還多了點戀愛中的幸福傻就是了…），尤其在看到布魯斯笑著被杰森趕出廚房，還幸福地捧著杰森打發他用的小餅乾招待他之後，迪克都不知道該佩服能把杰森帶回來的布魯斯，還是能把布魯斯帶回來的杰森了。

當然對外，蝙蝠俠還是那個蝙蝠俠，除了近來腳步比較輕快，讓戈登隱約覺得蝙蝠俠最近似乎心情不錯之外，他對反派絲毫沒有手軟，甚至態度還變得更加欠扁更加無情，偶而對惡棍們的一兩句垃圾話甚至讓有些敏感的反派覺得彷彿有點消失了大半年的那個嘴很賤的紅頭罩風格…(所謂近朱者赤…)。

當然最寬慰的人就是彷彿兩個孩子都重新回到自己身邊的老管家阿福了，尤其杰森每天都會趕在他進主臥室前，像清理犯罪現場一樣把房間整理得如同前一晚什麼事都沒發生過一樣，這大大減輕了一位老人家天天換雙人特大床床單的身體負擔，加上他也是全家唯一一個進廚房不用擔心造成滅族之災的男生，對園藝也有興趣，常常連在下午都陪著阿福幫忙整理庭院，之後再和放學回家的達米安雞飛狗跳地搶餵家裡的寵物，讓阿福每天都熱熱鬧鬧地不缺好戲看。

「我說你…把一隻貓取名叫做潘尼沃斯也太怪了吧？」杰森一邊用肉泥引誘潘尼沃斯在他手中舔吸著零食，一邊忍不住吐嘈在旁邊餵提圖斯和艾斯但顯然更介意他和他的貓的達米安。

「為什麼？反正我現在不會這樣叫阿福，家裡的其他人也一樣，會有什麼問題嗎？」

「我也不會叫你的達米安奧古，那我可以養一隻狗叫他達米安奧古嗎？──『嘿！達米安奧古，不准給我在這裡拉屎…』…」  
杰森嘻嘻哈哈地還沒說完，兩代羅賓，名義上的兄弟──現在可能是實質上的後母子？就在韋恩大宅裡伴著貓飛狗叫，乒乒乓乓，上竄下跳，精彩絕倫地打了起來。（當然事後都被阿福拎著領子乖乖去收拾殘局了。）

所以在得知杰森並沒有打算一直留下來之後，這個老管家就是除了布魯斯之外最失望的人了。

是的，杰森早在發情前就連絡好了羅伊和星火來地球接他，在他離開法外者伙伴，隱居在高譚的這半年，和他已經化敵為友的南十字星為他完成了一些有趣的研究，能成功消除他身上地球人的特徵，讓他暫時轉化成塔馬蘭人騙過正聯瞭望塔的監視，也就是避過布魯斯的耳目和羅伊星火一起自由來去地球，那就是他原本的計劃。即使後來因為身體一連串的意外變化讓他不得不通知羅伊把日期一延再延，他還是決定一個月後就照原定計劃跟著羅伊星火再展開他們法外者睽別了半年的外太空冒險。

布魯斯當然不樂意看他只停留短短一個月就離開，但他太了解杰森，緊緊把人抓在手裡不放只會讓雙方窒息，他只能納納地，發出不痛不癢的質疑：

「…我記得羅伊也是個ALPHA…」

杰森眼睛一亮，突然露出了饒有興味有點好笑又有點興奮的笑容。這讓布魯斯眉頭一皺：  
「怎麼？這是什麼表情？我需要擔心一下嗎？」

「我只是好奇他會是什麼味道！」杰森大笑：「幹嘛？懷疑我？要不要為了你穿貞操帶啊？」

布魯斯眼睛一亮，突然露出了饒有興味又有點興奮的笑容。這次換杰森滿臉黑線地連連倒退：  
「怎麼？這是什麼表情？我需要擔心一下嗎？」

布魯斯哈哈大笑地把杰森摟進懷裡，寵溺地嘆了口氣：  
「保護好自己，隨時找得到你，定時聯絡，定期回家，你就可以去任何地方。」

「………遵命。」

＊＊＊

於是杰森答應留下的一個月很快就到了，被標記讓OMEGA的荷爾蒙系統穩定得很快，他半個月不到就已經穩定到可以檢測出專用的抑制劑類型。同時被布魯斯這種強大ALPHA標記後也大幅降低了其他ALPHA對他的影響力，所以他幾乎不費吹灰之力就完成了OMEGA的所有基本訓練──提姆對於自己的信息素和咆哮無法影響杰森倒是不怎麼在意，反正他的外星混血男友也不在地球ABO的系統內，在外界他更要把自己的第二性別像他真實身分一般捂得嚴嚴實實滴水不漏，他的ALPHA等級強弱不痛不癢，從來就沒有派得上用場的地方。但在情場上向來無往不利所向披靡的迪克就不是那麼容易服氣了，最後還是提姆在一旁點醒他就算真有那麼萬分之一，太陽打西邊出來的機率他能成功讓杰森對他臣服，他也必須承擔起那個後果──包括但不限於負起責任來和杰森私奔，逃出布魯斯和蝙蝠家族天羅地網的追殺之類…嚇得迪克馬上清醒認栽。

一個月期已到，羅伊和星火依照約定將光學迷彩化的隱形飛艇停到高譚後山（韋恩大宅屬地）來接他。

布魯斯望著簡單打包好隨身行李就要離開的杰森，一直欲言又止。杰森訝然失笑：  
「怎麼？當初說得那麼大方，事到臨頭反悔了？」

看到被自己打趣仍然眉頭緊鎖，嚴肅到笑不出來的布魯斯，杰森一怔之下也終於嘆了口氣，他們這個月始終很有默契地絕口不提二人之前的分歧，但他也知道就算是五年前的布魯斯，對於要他守底線這件事也是絕不可能鬆手退讓的：

「我知道你想說什麼，但紅頭罩是絕對不可能放下屠刀宣稱自己不殺的。」

布魯斯心下一突。

「當初為了控制這些黑幫，我殺了不少人，事到如今才宣告不殺，等於是讓那些人白死了，高譚多的是除了一死什麼都不怕，也沒什麼可以失去的人，或是資源多到除了死之外什麼都不怕的人…你不殺，是鎮不住他們的。要控制罪犯，你就要掌握他們的弱點，而他們共通的弱點也就只有怕死了。你說殺戮只能帶來恐懼，那我需要的就是讓他們恐懼。」

他說著嘆了一口氣：

「高譚在你蝙蝠俠的努力下過了這麼多年還是沒有得到你想要的『法治、秩序』，你就應該明白到要想管理高譚這幫罪犯，就要有人做得到蝙蝠俠做不到的事，反正紅頭罩早就惡名昭彰，現在更沒有必要浪子回頭了。」

布魯斯沉鬱地看著他的OMEGA，但杰森依舊沒有看他：  
「所以你也沒必要讓你的蝙蝠家族接受紅頭罩，讓外界的人覺得我們勢不兩立對我們彼此而言都更方便行事。」

「紅頭罩是個會殺人的狂人，就算他偶而仁心大發做點好事甚至和蝙蝠俠合作，幫助蝙蝠家的人也只是他心血來潮，他跟蝙蝠俠從來就不是一路的，這樣的情勢對我來說剛剛好，我一點都不想去改變…」

然後他頓了一段不算短的時間，才終於深吸了口氣看向布魯斯：

「…所以就算我現在在這裡答應你從今以後不再殺人，就算我現在是你…韋恩……家的人，也沒必要讓任何外界的人知道這個秘密。虛張聲勢也罷，我需要那個惡名。」

布魯斯驚訝地睜大了雙眼，杰森沒再看他，一面按停他身上發出響聲的呼叫器一面背著背包向著門口大步離去，簡直像在逃走一般：「我該走了。」

「你知道標記之後的ALPHA跟OMEGA每個月發情期會同步吧？」

杰森一怔，腳下一緩。布魯斯微微一笑：「記得在前一天回來。」

杰森滿臉通紅翻了翻白眼：「我就不能用抑制劑嗎…」  
但他一句話還沒說完，他的男人已經悄無聲息從身後罩住了他，將他板過身來摟進懷裡：

「你不需要抑制劑，你有你專屬的ALPHA一起解決生理問題。」

「我以為蝙蝠俠已經把他自己奉獻給了全世界，不會專屬於任何人了。」

「一個月只有幾天當回布魯斯自己，應該不致於天打雷劈吧？」

該死…一定是被標記的關係，他看到布魯斯露出這麼近乎撒嬌的表情就好想吻他，不知道是不是他的表情洩了什麼底，他還沒回話，布魯斯已經挑起了他的下巴，深深吻住，含住了他。

──該死的ALPHA信息素。杰森被吻得心搖神馳，沉醉地吸吮著布魯斯的氣息，他們像渴望空氣的溺水者一樣兇狠纏綿地交換著彼此的呼吸，直到杰森身上呼叫器再度響起，杰森才大夢初醒地推開了布魯斯。

布魯斯好看地用姆指抹去唇邊溢出的唾液。  
「記得在前兩天回來。」

「…!?你剛說前一天？」

「前三天。」

已經沒在跟你講理了。杰森滿臉通紅地豎起了中指：  
「還跟你認真確認的我就是個白痴！」他快步衝向大門，甚至不用回頭都知道布魯斯一定笑得很開懷。

─────本篇完

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年為o桶週寫的A蝙O桶…看到開檔日期是去年七月都要笑哭了…  
> 就是滿腔熱血地狂衝猛寫然後寫到肉的時候就……就卡住了…  
> 然後就覺得等有一天會寫肉了就來續寫，最後就是陸陸續續填了一點間章但肉還是紋風不動QwQ  
> (映証了人是不會突然會寫肉的尤其逃著不寫的人XDrz)  
> 想想再放置下去都要滿週年了(已經滿週年了XDrz)，索性就貼出來逼自己往下寫吧…
> 
> 是我第一次生出萬字以上的小說XDrz


End file.
